My Hero Academia: Curtain Call
by TwoMoronsInc
Summary: Two students transfer to U.A High school to be one of the many representatives of their country to show that they have what it takes to be heroes! Along their journey to become one, they will encounter obstacles that will test their resolve and their wits, will they succeed or fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, everybody! I am Chromeanxiety, one of the co-writers of this story. Just to start things off, a disclaimer, my partner and I do not own My Hero Academia and some of the characters mentioned in this story, all rights go to the respective owner/s.**

 **Second of all, I would like to make a speech guidelines at the start of every chapter so readers will be able to follow the story much for smoothly:**

 **Bold: Narrative, Moves, Abilities**

 **Italic: Thoughts, Story narrative**

 **Third of all, this story is set two years before the canon story line of My Hero Academia. Well, that is all for now, I hope you all will enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Step to becoming a Hero**

 _In the past a strange phenomenon occurred that led to the sudden birth of superpowers known as "Quirks" to each born individuals. Now that every human being has their own Quirk a new profession has risen from fantasy and turned into reality. The term "Hero" that was once yearned in the past is now in the limelight and is now a common job among the super powered world. U.A a Popular Hero High School in Japan has made its name in the hero studies industry and has attracted students across the globe in order to teach them the fundamentals of being a "Hero". Also knowing that they may meet the number one hero "All Might" gives them a reason to transfer. Although meeting him maybe nice, some students prefer to prove themselves worthy of being called a "Hero". Just like this story's two given individuals Xander Arthur A. Crux and Chrome Ace L. Donovan who will travel to Japan and earn the right to be professional heroes!_

* * *

"Greetings, students. I am Nezu, the principal of U.A Highschool, I am proud to say that we will be offering a few and select talented students to transfer to U.A High!" The small half mouse, bear, dog announced as he could have swore he heard the whole world cheering, Nezu coughed as he shrugged off the thought while he was being filmed, "As you all know there are four departments of education, The Department of Heroes; where students learn to use their quirks to be a top-notch hero, the Department of General Education; where students whose aim is college and other pursuits."

"The Department of Support; where students aim to provide and develop equipment that helps heroes in their line of work, and finally The Department of Management; where students aim for heroic business." Nezu explained as he waited a few moments before speaking again, "Examinations in accordance to this four departments will be held, the venue will be the country's capital city. That is all, good luck to all of you inspiring students." the principal said as the announcement finished.

The announcement was aired across the globe in their given time zones so that the public will be notified properly. As the broadcast ended, the next day schools from different regions sought out to find their best students which were to be sent to their capitals for registration and further inspection. A week later at the capital of a certain country, two particular students were being registered for the U.A transfer, one excited and the other was the complete opposite.

"Okay! You're registration is now complete and by the end of this week you two will be flying off to Japan, are you two ready to be professional heroes?" The teacher asked the two students, "I'm already pumped up for this!" Xander replied excitedly, "Not really, but what else can I do? I was dragged into this." Chrome replied dismayed.

"There you go again Mr. Donovan, try to stay positive, you are going to a prestigious high school to be a hero." The teacher tried to psyche him up a bit, "Yeah Chrome, be more excited, you did win the competition fair and square, right?" Xander reminded him, "I was forced to do this, I just want to stay home, Zoey!" Chrome acted sulky as he screamed the name of his pet dog out loud at the end.

"You can bring your dog if you want." The teacher said, "Waaah! I just wanna stay home." Chrome tried to sulk again, "That's enough acting drama queen, you are allowed to bring Zoey so be happy." Xander declared. "You two are really good friends, it would be nice if you two would become a hero duo." The teacher stated happily, "Nah! I don't want to be involved with this ped-" Chrome replied as he was stopped as a hand covered his mouth, "Really Chrome? Not this again but I guess we would be a great duo." Xander replied in an annoyed tone.

"Anyways, it's about time we head back so you two can pack your things before the flight." The teacher said they walked back to the van, "So where do you think will we stay?" Xander asked, "I heard that the school will provide a dorm for the transferees." Chrome said as he yawned. "Well Mr. Donovan is right, but if you do have a relative there you can live with them." The teacher confirmed, "I do have one but my auntie is in Yokohama, Japan." Chrome stated, "Wait ... if I remember my sister works at U.A, maybe we can squeeze in at her place instead." Xander announced excitedly.

And so they got into the van and were driven back to their town. On the way back, anticipation swells up inside both of our soon to be heroes as they think of what has yet to come. They arrived safely and were dropped off at their residences in order to pack their things and bid their family farewell. That night they began to prepare for their trip.

* * *

 **At the Crux Residence...**

"Xander are you ready?" Mrs. Crux asked as she peered through her son's door, "Yes, everything is looking good." Xander replied. "When you get there, don't cause trouble for your sister, okay?" Mrs. Crux reminded, "Sure, but it's usually the other way around." Xander claimed. "Speaking of your sister, why don't you call her before leaving?" Mrs. Crux suggested, "I was planning to do that in the first place." Xander replied. "Well, tomorrow I'll be seeing you off so do be good, I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Crux said as she closed the door, "Thanks ... Mommy." Xander muttered with a smile.

"Okay, it seems everything is all set and done, clothes are here, gadgets are all set, first aid kit ready, and the most important thing... snacks, check!" Xander muttered as he scanned through his belongings, Xander then reached for his phone and called someone who immediately picked up "Oh! Hey sis, how are you doing?... I see... I'm glad you're doing alright, what about work?... Great?... I'm glad to hear that."

"Oh right! Speaking of your work, can me and my friend stay at your place?... Why? You ask... well it's because I got into U.A!... Calm down sis, hahaha! I know your happy but please calm down... We will arrive their before the week ends... why don't you pick me up at school? Sounds good?... The airport? Why there?... A secret?! ... are you planning something again?... Fine, at the airport but don't cause any trouble, okay?... What do you mean you don't?... Anyways, see you this week... Take care... Bye... love you too sis!" A smile of excitement crept over Xander's face as he hung up and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Donovan Residence...**

"Chrome! Have you packed all your belongings already?" Mrs. Donovan asked hesitantly, "Yes, for the fifth time everything is packed and I'm ready to go." Chrome reassured. "Are you sure that all the needed requirements are finished? And there's nothing left to do?" Mrs. Donovan asked again, "Mother dear, listen carefully and calm down, everything is all packed and there's nothing else left to do, all my necessities are with me and stop worrying so much." Chrome reassured again.

"It's just that you are going to leave me, I know it's for the best but I'm still going to miss you." Mrs. Donovan cried out as she hugged her son, "Don't worry Mother, I'm going to be fine plus I have Zoey!" Chrome stated as he looked at his dog which was in her cage outside the house. "Plus one last thing, be nice to Xander's big sister and be respectful to her." Mrs. Donovan reminded him, "Sure I will, also why are you acting like this when our leave isn't until the weekends?" Chrome asked.

"But tomorrow is Sunday and that's the end of this week!" Mrs. Donovan replied, "Huh... I forgot, then if that's the case I will miss you, Mother!" Chrome replied with a hug. "I believe that you will be a great hero in the future." Mrs. Donovan said, "Yeah, even if I was dragged into this by that fat blob, I guess there's no escaping the fact that being a pro hero is pretty exciting." Chrome agreed as he yawned and decided to go to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

At daybreak, all the students in the country woke up, nervous yet excited; they were to be accompanied by their local government officials and teachers to the airport where they will all board the airplane flying to Japan. It was still early at the airport yet many students have already arrived and are momentarily waiting for the arrival of the plane.

A few moments later, their ride arrives at exactly 7:00 in the morning and will wait until 8:00 am. Chrome and Xander arrived early since their province is located close to the capital, this allowed them to sit wherever they wanted, so they sat near the window close to the toilet just in case. While waiting they played a few games on their handheld consoles and "communicated" with Zoey, Chrome's Japanese Spitz. A few minutes later, students began to fill up the seats and the flight began. As the plane took off, soon after they were off the ground, soaring above the clouds in the vast blue sky.

"Hey Chrome! Look the clouds are within my reach." Xander said as he tried to reach for the clouds outside the window, "Just don't eat them, I don't want to run out of shade under the sun." Chrome joked as he kept his glasses away, safely as he tries to get some sleep. "I'm so excited! We're going to be there in a few hours I can't control my anticipation." Xander stated, "If you don't control it, I'll be forced to put you in a bottle for the rest of the trip." Chrome exclaimed as Xander turned to relax instead.

During the flight, the plane was bustling with noise yet Chrome fell asleep quietly on his chair while Xander was forced to retreat to the restroom with a few plastic bags as his motion sickness was kicking in. A few hours and a dozen plastic bags later, they arrived at the airport safely. Upon landing smoothly on the ground, Xander was the first to get out of the planes, who was then followed by Chrome then the rest of the students. As soon as they entered the airport through the sliding doors, a small half mouse, bear, dog greeted them kindly.

"Greetings my dear students, I'm Nezu the Principal of U.A High school but you may address me as Mr. Principal, it's nice to meet you all and welcome to Japan!" Nezu greeted the students kindly, "Nice to meet you too." Everyone replied. "Now, everyone please do follow me." Nezu said as he began walking, "Okay!" Everyone replied as they followed him through the airport.

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Nezu aka Mr. Principal is U.A High school's Head instructor, he is a nice and helpful creature but has a somehow disturbing personality when in combat. His quirk is "High Specs" giving him the extraordinary knowledge the surpasses those of humans. He commonly looks like a small half mouse, bear, dog with white fur, beady black eyes with a scar on his left eye. He usually wears a small coat and tie paired with black slacks and brown leather shoes.)**

* * *

"Let me give you a brief explanation as why you're here, as you all know our world is growing at rapid pace and advancing even further as we speak, but whenever there is light it cast a shadow." Nezu paused to look at the students who were listening and walking behind him at a steady pace, he then continued his discussion "In other words, whenever there is good in the world, evil rises to disrupt the peace, that is why in collaboration with other countries and schools alike, it was decided that U.A be the one to teach those worthy of rising up to the challenge."

"But this does not mean that all of you will fight crime, we still prioritize what our students' want, so which one of you here will be in the Department of Management? raise your hand please." Nezu asked as a good number of hands were raised, "I see ... how about Support and General Education?" Again a good number of hands were raised, "Lastly, who intends on becoming a pro hero?" Nezu asked with a smile as 50% of the group raised their hands.

"Okay, now that the introduction is over let's head out and wait for our bus." Nezu exclaimed as everyone exited the airport, "Now if I remember I told my secretary to wait out here so where could she be?" Nezu pondered quietly. "Hey Chrome, are you feeling it now?" Xander asked excitedly, "I feel sleepy and hungry, that's what I feel." Chrome replied with a yawn.

As Chrome finished yawning they heard a loud thud as a security guard was knocked down 10 meters away which caught Nezu's attention. It seems that some hooligans kicked the guard down as he was trying to help the woman in the middle of the gang. Nezu sighed as he said "I knew I shouldn't have left Ms. Crux alone here, now trouble found her." as Nezu was about to take action something or someone flung right past him.

This surprised Nezu so when he looked backed he saw that the students were pointing at the thing the just flew past him. He asked what was that or who was that, no one was able to answer except one particular someone.

"Oh, Mr. Principal that was my friend who bolted past you." Chrome explained calmly, yawning again, "Why didn't you stop him?! He could get seriously hurt against those men!" Nezu panicked a bit at the sight of his enraged student flying towards the scene. "I can't stop him even if I wanted, especially when his sister complex switch gets turned on." Chrome explained after he finished yawning, "WHAAAT?!" Everyone in the group reacted.

"I better help him out of there!" Nezu worriedly exclaimed, "Don't worry Mr. Principal, I've seen him do that a couple of times and believe it or not he comes back unharmed, yet." Chrome declared calmly. "I'm a bit worried but I can see your point, but I'll assist him afterwards." Nezu sighed as he looked at the student who was already above the scene.

"So now that the ruckus is gone, how about hanging out with us instead?" The Goon in a pompadour suggested, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her you filthy scumbags!" Xander shouted as his whole body dropped in the area causing the goons to be thrown back also creating a slime like bubble around the girl. "Who do you think you are trying interrupting our fun?!" The pompadour dude asked in annoyance, "The question is, who do you think YOU are to harass my sister?!" Xander replied enraged.

"Are you okay sis?" Xander asked his sister, "Xander, is that you?!" His sister asked. "Of course it's me, who else would save helpless Allaena Marie?" Xander teased, "Why are you doing this? You're only going to get hurt." Marie declared. "Don't worry I've got you covered, plus my quirk has fully evolved over the past years so just relax." Xander reassured his panicking sister, "Watch out!" Marie screamed as the goons attacked.

"Let's get em boss!" A grunt shouted as they charged the bubble with their physical quirks and got deflected with twice their own force where one was sent flying into the group of students where one of the girls nearly got hit if it weren't for Chrome appearing out of thin air to block it at full force, "Did a mosquito bit me?" Chrome added, "I guess it's over then." Nezu sighed as he approached Xander and the woman with the goons bodies all knocked out.

"Mr. Crux I presume, it has been a while ever since I was shocked like that by a student before." Nezu sighed once more, "I'm sorry Mr. Principal, it's just that my..." Xander was about to apologize but was interrupted by Nezu. "But it moved on its own, I've heard that phrase in the past too, I guess it's part of becoming a hero to be." Nezu said, "I'm deeply sorry for moving on my own." Xander apologized again with a bow.

"Okay then! You there please contact your fellows and arrest these troublemakers." Nezu ordered the guard who began speaking on his walkie talkie, "I guess we may need to hold them in place, Mr. Crux may you?" Nezu asked Xander politely. "Yes sir!" Xander replied gladly as tentacles formed from his back that wrapped the goons together firmly, "Well that's a rather interesting quirk." Nezu complimented. "Thank you, Mr. Principal." Xander replied with a bow, "Oh! Here comes the authorities." Nezu announced as Xander let go of the goons to be brought in for custody by the guards.

"Well, this was a rather interesting first day, don't you agree everyone?" Nezu asked as everyone just nodded oddly, "Since the ruckus is over let me introduce to you, my secretary, Ms. Allaena Marie A. Crux, the woman who was in distress." Nezu introduced her to everyone.

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Allaena Marie A. Crux is the Principal's secretary, she is a very caring and considerate person who is very clumsy and the apple of the eye of most males. Her quirk is "Bunny" allowing her to do anything a rabbit can which can also be her downfall in certain aspects of herself. You may describe her as a brown long haired girl with long bunny ears that are always perked up, beautiful black eyes, big boobs, slender legs and a white fluffy tail. Her typical outfit is a pink and peach striped long sleeve turtleneck sweater paired with a pink corporate dress, brown leggings and black doll shoes. She also has an over protective little brother, so do be careful.)**

* * *

"Umm ... sorry for the trouble, I'm Nezu's secretary, Ms. Crux but you may call me Ms. Marie if you want, it's nice to meet you all." Marie greeted as she bowed causing her boobs to bounce a bit causing a small racket in the group of students, "Today, I will be your guide around the city and campus so bear with me." Marie bowed again but this time no racket because there was a slimy sinister face looking straight at them as if saying "back off."

"Oh! And I guess I should introduce to you all to my little brother Xander Arthur A. Crux, please do take care of him." Marie said with a warm smile, "It isn't me who needs to be taken care of sis, it's you." Xander said with a sigh. "Xander! Stop treating me like a kid, I'm 5 years older than you remember?" Marie reminded as she punched Xander in his chest, "That's because you worry me whenever I see you." Xander replied with a sigh.

"Weird and interesting siblings..." the students muttered, "You really are siblings." Chrome said. "Thank you! I really do like it when I'm told that I look like one of my family, especially with this little goop ball." Marie thanked Chrome as she pinched both of Xander's cheeks fiercely, "I can see... the... resemblance." Chrome teased. "And what do you mean by that?" Xander glared at him, "Nothing..." Chrome muttered as he looked straight at his eyes, a smirk developing on his lips.

"Oh look! The bus is here, everyone please form a line and watch your step as you enter." Marie announced as their bus stopped before them, "Ms. Crux, I'll leave everything to you from here on out, okay?" Nezu told her as he climbed onto the bus. "I'm guessing he's your friend Xander?" Marie asked as she pointed at Chrome, "Yes, that's him sis!" Xander replied as Chrome coughed hysterically.

"Is he okay?" Marie asked, "Yeah he's fine just being annoying again..." Xander sighed. "Well we can talk later so for now let's get on the bus, okay?" Marie said as she pulled Xander along, "Sure sis! Chrome let's go!" Xander said as Chrome shrugged and followed along.

Once everyone was sitting comfortably the bus drove away from the airport and through the city. Inside the bus screens covered the windows and the lights were turned off for a visual lecture about Japan. Marie explained everything about the "Land of the Rising Sun" with finesse which gave Xander tears of joy. Nezu was sitting in front of the bus listening to the lecture while drinking a cup of tea.

All the students were enjoying the lecture but would every now and then be interrupted when the bus would stop or run over a bump. The reason is either Marie falling over or bumping her head hard or the trembling of her hills which made the boys happy and very scared at the same time. Xander was just doing his job of aiding his sister whenever she got hurt while Chrome just went to sleep with his hood on.

"Umm... E-excuse me..." A girl muttered as she poked Chrome, "Hmm? Do you need something miss?" Chrome replied still sleepy. "O-oh! W-well your that guy who shielded me a while ago, r-right?" She asked nervously, "Are you sure about that?" Chrome asked, "Y-yes I'm pretty sure it was you ... w-wait! I-i m-may have gotten the wrong person, oh no! I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I'm just kidding; it's a pleasure to help!" Chrome said as he smiled, "Th-thanks for protecting me." She said with a blush as she went back to her seat where a few shrieks were heard. "Getting popular with ladies already, Chrome?" Xander teased and nudged at him, "Whatever just don't beat anybody up." Chrome replied as he went back to sleep.

A few minutes later and everyone has arrived at the campus. The bus stopped in front of the school where all the professional heroes working there came to greet everyone. When everyone got down, they were all surprised to see some of their admirable heroes standing before them. The heroes that arrived were Midnight, Snipe, Power Loader, No. 13, Cementoss, Recovery Girl, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Vlad King, Hound Dog and Lunch-Rush

"Welcome to U.A everyone!" The heroes greeted in unison, "Thanks for having us!" Everyone replied with a bow. "Now, let us enjoy this moment to get to know each other better so feel free to talk to the heroes of your choice." Nezu announced as everyone scurried to different heroes, "So who do you want to talk to?" Xander asked Chrome, "Dunno, I'm just going to take a stroll so have fun. Come on Zoey." Chrome said as he tapped the pet carrier twice, walking towards the shade of a tree.

"I guess I'm going to over where sis is." Xander muttered as he walked over to his sister, "Xander! Over here!" Marie called out to his brother. "What is it sis?!" Xander asked as he ran towards her, "Have you met my friend already?" Marie asked him. "No, so who is this... friend of yours?" Xander worriedly asked her, "Hey there little guy!" A seductive voice greeted from behind him.

"W-who?!" Xander jumped as he looked behind him to see Midnight, "You must be Hop Star's little brother." Midnight said with a smile. "M-midnight?! And who's this Hop Star?" Xander asked in confusion, "Midnight! I told you not to mention my hero name to him." Marie cried out. "Wait! Your hero name's Hop Star?!" Xander blurted out, "Oops my bad, but ain't your sisters name so adorable?" Midnight asked Xander with a teasing smile.

"Well... I guess it's cute but rather surprising to hear because she never told me her hero name." Xander replied, "Aww... why did you not tell him Marie?" Midnight teased Marie as she hugged her from behind pressing her boobs against her back causing a male uproar. "Is there something you need?" Xander said with his sinister slime face on which minimized the noise, "How fierce, you seem to have quite the brother there." Midnight said. "He has always been the protective kind ever since that faithful day." Marie replied with a bitter sweet smile, "Mmm... I sense some history here, now I'm curious." Midnight said with a smirk.

"Xander!" Marie called out to his fierce looking brother, "What is it sis?" Xander asked warmly. "After this let's have a nice long chat at my apartment okay?" Marie said, "That would be nice sis, sure!" Xander agreed. "Ahh~ such a beautiful incest relationship!" Midnight declared passionately, "It's not like that!" Both siblings replied as Midnight giggled at their response.

As the conversation continued with many other heroes, Chrome was just napping under the shade of a tree while Zoey is pawing at her lock, which was not locked whatsoever, while a girl was taking a stroll around the campus, she saw a guy napping under a tree but decided to ignore him and continue her leisurely walk when a Japanese Spitz bee lined towards her, jumping and pawing on her.

"Ahhhhh!" The girl shrieked as she was surprised suddenly causing Chrome to wake up, "W-what?! Huh?!" he looked at the pet carrier besides him and saw it was wide open, "Zoey! Get back here!" he exclaimed as he disappeared and immediately reappeared behind the dog, grabbing her immediately in a baby hold; Zoey was now panting facing the opposite way, away from the girl, "Ahhh!" the girl was surprised again when Chrome suddenly appeared in front of her as she let out a bright flash of light from her palms.

Chrome staggered and waned about as he is trying his best to recover his sight back, "What was that for, woman?!" Chrome exclaimed rubbing his eyes with his unoccupied hand, "You and your mutt scared me to death!" she replied immediately pointing accusingly at the owner and pet duo. The pro heroes heard the shriek as they immediately went into action, they were close to scene seeing the girl and Chrome arguing. Once they arrived they heard the girl's final words, "Knucklehead! Jerk! Hmph!" as she walked away from Chrome.

"What happened?" Blood King immediately asked as Chrome dusted himself with his free hand, "Had a little argument." Chrome replied sighing, "Do you and your girlfriend always fight like that?" Midnight teased as he looked towards her, "Sorry to disappoint, we're not a couple." he answered as Zoey started to swing her tail around, "What was the fight all about?" Cementos asked, Chrome then began explaining what happened a few moments ago, "That means it was both your fault." Eraserhead stated, "Yeah." Chrome replied immediately, "Well, listen well young man. You are not allowed to use your quirk in public, it is against the law." Blood King stated as Chrome had a face of enlightenment, "Huh."

"Next time, secure your carrier's lock more firmly." Snipe said as he began walking away, "I must find the girl and lecture her about her quirk usage." Blood King said as he went to look for the girl, the rest of the professional heroes dispersed as well, leaving Chrome walking back towards the tree, "You are such a trouble maker." he said as he looked at Zoey in the eye, "Welp, back in your cage." he said as he locked the cage, he then looked at the skies, "This will be interesting." he said to himself as he heard his friend, "Chrome the tour is about to start!"

"I''ll be there!" he replied as he carried the pet carrier, going back to the group who was readying themselves. Everyone was divided into groups and were assigned to a pro hero for the tour. The tour started at the school grounds where everyone was shown around the main building then the entire campus, of course by the means of the school vehicles.

The tour ended at around 5pm in the afternoon, everyone was gathered in front of the U.A arc waiting for the finishing remarks.

"It seems like everyone has arrived, did you enjoy the tour?!" Nezu announced, "YEAH!" Everyone declared energetically. "I'm glad you did and I'm glad to have you all here, thank you for choosing U.A." Nezu declared, "Thank you for having us!" Everyone replied cheerfully.

"Now before we take our leave for today, we have a very special surprise for you." Nezu announced, "Hellooo! Everyone!" A voice boomed from the top of the U.A building. "I guess you already know who it is?" Nezu grinned as everyone gasped; All Might was defending from the building laughing ever joyfully and landed as "I am here!" boomed from his mouth.

"ALL MIGHT!" Everyone shrieked and jumped for joy, "That's right! I have arrived, everyone." All Might declared. "It's All Might! Oh my God! It's actually him! I think I might faint!" Different reactions blurted out from the students as the No. 1 hero was standing right before them, "Thanks Mr. Principal for inviting me." All Might thanked Nezu who just nodded.

"Everyone! I am extremely glad to have met you all in person!" All Might boomed, "Same here!" Everyone replied. "Hahaha! I can see that you're all pumped up for tomorrow." All Might said, "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "For those who don't know I too have graduated here in U.A and I have to say it was fun." All Might stated as he gave a thumbs up and continued "Like you I was also aspiring to be a great hero one day and now look at me."

"I am very happy to see you all aspiring young students wanting to be a great hero one day." All Might stated, "So do your best in tomorrow's exam!" He boomed. "But even if you don't pass, never stop holding onto your dream." All Might said, "That's all I have to say to all of you, now before I leave let's say it all together in 3,2,1!" All Might declared as he turned around. "PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone shouted as All Might leaped into the sky and left as he shouted "Good luck everyone!"

"Wasn't that a wonderful surprise?" Nezu asked as everyone nodded in agreement, "Now, last question does anyone of you have a place to say?" Nezu asked as everyone fell silent and looked at each other. "Don't worry he's just joking around, your dorms are ready and Cementos approved." Cementos declared, "Okay, grab your things and we will guide you to your new home." Nezu announced excitedly.

"Mr. Principal, I would be taking my leave now." Marie whispered, "Sure, have fun!" Nezu said as Marie walked towards Xander and Chrome. "Xander! Let's head home now." Marie called out to him, "Oh! We're already leaving? Sure sis be right there." Xander replied as Chrome followed along.

"Leaving already Hop Star?" Midnight asked with a grin, "Stop calling me that! And yes we'll be on our way." Marie replied as the three walked by the pro heroes. "Well take care then." Recovery Girl said, "See ya!" Snipe said, "Make sure to cook for those two properly." Lunch-Rush declared, "Don't be a nuisance to them." Eraserhead announced, "Enjoy your stay in Japan." No. 13 called out.

"You have a lot of friends sis." Xander muttered, "Well we had our times." Marie replied with a forced smile. "You jealous?" Chrome teased, "Shut it!" Xander replied. "You two really get along, don't you?" Marie said with a smile, "Well we did win our schools selection as a duo so yeah!" Xander replied as he hugged Chrome. "Rape! I'm being raped by a gay guy!" Chrome jokingly role played, "Wait! Don't tell me that you're..." Marie asked nervously. "I'm not, I'm not gay and that was just a joke." Xander declared in an annoyed tone, "Or are you?" Chrome teased with a grin. "Chrome!" Xander strangled him, "You two are such good friends." Marie stated as she called out to a taxi.

When the three got in, the then taxi drove through the city. It was different from the city from which the two boys came from so they were rather fascinated. Xander however felt his motion sickness kick in so he decided to curl up and lie on his bag.

Marie was next to him so she tried to comfort him as much as possible like patting his head, letting him lie on her lap, which gave Chrome ample footage to blackmail Xander later on. And a few minutes past after traffic they arrived in the residential area where they walked a few meters before reaching the apartment.

The apartment was like a 10 story building with multiple other rooms, Marie's room was number '021'. As the three rode the elevator to the 4th floor, Marie gave Xander (who was now slightly fine) the key and he went on ahead with Chrome while dragging their bags. Xander slot the key through the key hole and slowly turned it to the right and beheld, a room that was hit by a hurricane with clothes scattered, food bowls turned over, bag of chips everywhere and a surprisingly clean sink and dishes.

"Xander, are you sure we opened the correct room?" Chrome asked in shock, "I'm pretty sure because it says 'Crux Residence' right below the room number." Xander replied with an awkward smile. "Is this even a girl's room?!" Chrome blurted out, "Yes it is, I'm pretty sure this is my sis' room." Xander muttered.

"Wait! This is how your sister lives with your family?!" Chrome blurted out again, "Yes, and that is how I learned to be a responsible child." Xander muttered. "Oh! I see you've opened it already, so what do you think of my home?" Marie announced proudly, "Sis...have you been living like this for the past year?" Xander asked as his face turned slimy.

"Yes! Why?" Marie asked innocently, "I'm calling Mommy right now." Xander said as he began dialing. "Xander no! Don't tell her, I'm going to be in trouble if you do or unless is that what you want to happen to your beloved sister." Marie pleaded, "Yes that is what I want to happen to my beloved sister so I'm calling Mommy, now!" Xander declared as the phone began ringing.

"For once he lost his interests in his sister, kinda surprising right Zoey?" Chrome muttered as his dog barked in agreement, "Xander please I beg you! Okay I'll change my ways so please don't tell her." Marie pleaded. "Are you sure?" Xander asked seriously, "Yes, I will so please have mercy." Marie begged. "Okay...but we still need to talk." Xander sighed as he turned off his phone, "Thank you, now let's head inside and begin munching!" Marie suggested as she walked in.

Chrome looked at Xander with a confused look and Xander responded with a sigh as they both traversed through the messy home. They dropped their things in the living room and Chrome gave his dog some food and water before closing her cage again, deciding not to take her out just yet. Marie had then cleaned the table or in other words pushed the trash off of it and took her takeouts from the fridge to microwave.

"Also, what did I tell you about eating out?" Xander said, "But I don't eat out, I order them and eat them here at home." Marie stated with a forced smile. "I love this woman." Chrome muttered as Xander tried to elbow him in the stomach furiously, "Never mind...let's just eat already, I'm tired and I'm hungry." Xander said as he slumped into his chair.

After eating, Xander washed the dishes while Chrome and Marie chatted 'comfortably' on the couch. Marie then showed them their room, it had one big cabinet with separate drawers, a study table, an empty bookshelf and bunk bed. Both of them were surprised on how clean and organize the room looked and thanked her, Xander gave Marie a hug and a kiss on the cheek as thanks. Marie then left the two in the room to unpack and ready themselves for the exam. A few minutes later Marie called to announce that the bath is ready, Xander went first then Chrome followed after he left.

"So this is how a Japanese bath looks like..." Chrome muttered as he took off his clothes and entered the warm tub, "Japan huh...it's a nice place..." Chrome thought as he sank a bit deeper in the water. "I never thought that a day like this would come, well I guess I wouldn't be here in the first place if it weren't for the blob of goo." Chrome thought as he chuckled a bit, "If I remember, in times like this in anime someone will accidentally open the door and see you naked, not that it's going to happen or anything." Chrome muttered with a sigh.

Suddenly the door opened and Xander came in uninvited which surprised Chrome out of the tub. Xander just looked at him, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and glanced at Chrome one more time and left, "Boi!" Chrome just sat there dumbfounded and confused on what the heck just happened and decided to continue his bath, "Wouldn't hurt to knock, you sister loving freak!"

* * *

 **The day of the examination...**

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" Present Mic said as his back was facing the 'audience', "Everybody say 'hey'!" he faced forward and spreads his arms wide, then stretched his ear towards them hearing dead silence, "What a refined response." Present Mic sarcastically said as his arms were shaking, "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?" Present Mic shouted which woke a badly startled Chrome, "Sweet Baby Jesus!" he exclaimed receiving a few giggles who heard him.

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Hizashi Yamada also known as Present Mic is the English teacher at U.A High school. He maintains the persona of a radio host and he often poses when he talks and keep a certain level of excitement or loudness regardless of the situation. His quirk is 'Voice' which allows him to increase the volume and pitch of his voice. He is a tall and slender man with long and spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word 'HAGE' written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses, his neck is covered by direction speakers, he wears a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots and black fingerless gloves.)**

* * *

"Now, as it says in the application requirements, you listeners will conduct a ten-minute mock urban battle after this!" Present Mic said while posing around, "You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation you'll head out to the specified battle center, okay?" he said while also posing around... again, Present Mic was met with silence once more as the examinees looked where they will be taking the practical exam, "Okay?!" Present Mic said once more, "There will be three types of faux villains stationed in each battle center." he explained as the screen showed a diorama of a city while showing silhouettes of robots with points labeled above their heads.

"You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." he explained once more while having his arms spread out, "Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking the other examinees and any other actions unbecoming of a hero are prohibited!" he added by pointing in the examinees' general direction, "May I ask a question, sir?" a girl raised her hand, "Okay, go ahead!" Present Mic said as he pointed at her while a spotlight suddenly shone on her as well.

She is a beautiful girl with white hair and silver eyes gleaming with a sense of pride, her composure yelling refined and gracefulness and it was further emphasized with how she stood, "The printouts you gave us showed that there are four types of villains, If there was an error, U.A., a prestigious school known throughout the world should be ashamed!" she said as Chrome bothered to look at the printout he did not look at to see there was indeed four silhouettes of the villains, "And you!" the girl then pointed at Chrome whose eyebrows were raised, visibly amused even more so when he remembered she was the girl who found his dog, "We are here to become professional heroes, a serious, demanding, yet awarding job in the whole world! If you are just here to take a nap and not take the examination seriously then you should leave immediately!"

"Bwahahahaha~!" Chrome started laughing clearly amused by this girl's demeanor, "Oh, I'm so sorry, your highness." he said in a mocking tone as he stood up and bowed with a wide smile, "Hmph!" she responded flicking her head away from him, trying to ignore him now, _"Getting my attention and then ignoring me? Tsun-tsun."_ he thought with a bit of a smile.

"Thank you for the great message, Examinee Number 7777. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points, you can consider that guy as an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces, it is not impossible to defeat but there is no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." Present Mic explained, "Thank you." the girl said as she sat down, the spotlight dying, "Finally I'll give you listeners a present - Our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.", Go beyond. Plus Ultra!"

Upon hearing the motto, Xander's excitement amped up, and Chrome's mischievous smile gotten even larger as they all prepared for their practical examination. They reached their designated battle center as Xander's were Battle Center C, while Chrome is at Battle Center D, "I wonder how big the robots are." Xander wondered, his imagination running amok as usual, "Battle Start!" Present Mic shouted as the gate opened, the examinees did not notice it, "What are you waiting for? There is no green lights when it comes to a fight!"

"Run, Run! And beat up any robots you see!" Present Mic shouted as his arms were spinning around like a windmill, "Huh?" Xander looked behind him and saw the candidates were already bomb rushing towards the city, "Oh no!" Xander said as he ran as fast as he can. The other candidates were a bit faster than him so once he reached the middle of the fray, there were already quite a few destroyed robots, "Where's my bottles?" he wondered first as he checked his bag, he found it 'reasonably' full of it and took one, chugging it as fast as possible.

Once he chugged it, he took a deep breath as his entire body started to become blue slime, his clothes dropping down thanks to his not so solid body, he then stretches his right arm to a light pole and did the same thing with his left, "Here we go!" he exclaimed as he quickly moved back creating enough potential energy as he lets his slimy body get flung forward at high speeds, with enough kinetic energy he managed to go through five robots, leaving a rather small hole in them, _"How many points was that?!"_ he thought as he went past a few of the examinees who was rather surprised, "Eight minutes left!"

They all heard Present Mic as they continue earning points, Xander doing reasonably well, _"I need more water!"_ he thought as he saw his bag along with his clothes and immediately went towards it, pouring two bottles of water on his gelatinous body as he felt more refreshed, "Alright, back to the action!" he exclaimed as he did so, continuing the fight until they heard Present Mic once more, "Five minutes left!" they all heard picking up the pace, "This is so easy!" Xander said who probably earned 34 points already.

They continued earning points until they heard Present Mic once more, "Two minutes left!" when they heard that, the ground shook as a giant shadow was cast over the examinees, upon seeing it they all ran away including Xander who decided that was not worth the liquid he will spend on.

* * *

 **Twelve Minutes Earlier in Battle Center D**

 _"Now how can I do this test?"_ Chrome thought as he ponders while looking around, "Oh ho! It's her royal highness, Tsun-tsun the first!" he exclaimed loud enough for a certain girl to hear, "Who are you calling, tsun-tsun?!" she stomped towards him whose smile did not waver, "Howdy, your highness!" he greeted as soon as she was in talking range, she then winds up a slap then struck Chrome in the cheek, which made him disappear, "Huh?" she was dumbfounded, "Boo!"

Chrome said from behind her, which made her jump, turn and she shouted as she slapped him at full force to which made him snap his neck to the right, _"What?"_ he thought as he opened his eyes and paused in that pose for a few seconds, _"That slap..."_ he thought once more as he looked at the girl, to see her beet red hand, "Is your hand alright?" he asked as the girl processed what happened, a few seconds later she squatted down, holding on to her left hand which was pulsing from the pain, "U-um... Here, you might want this." he stated as he quickly took a bottle of water and poured its content on a piece of cloth, _"Didn't hurt."_

He handed it over to her as she spared a few moments of her agonizing by looking at the wet cloth and like a mantis, swiped the cloth of his hands in a blink of an eye. Those who witnessed the swipe was dumbfounded, even Chrome who just stared at her with a scarred eyebrow raised, "My name is Chrome Donovan, what's yours?" he started as the girl gave her the stink eye, "Why should I tell mine?" she said almost snarl-like, clearly showing her dislike towards him already, "It's common courtesy." he answered immediately, "Or is the air you're putting up just for show?"

Upon hearing the statement the girl's eyes twitched with frustration and anger, "Common courtesy?! You are one to talk!" she barked at him whose smile widened, "Then be the better person." he said, the girl growled clearly losing this conversation, "Luna, Luna Evangelia." she said as Chrome's mischievous grin turned into a pleasant smile, "Pleasure to meet you." he said as they heard Present Mic's obnoxiously loud voice, "Battle Start!" they all heard, "What?" both Chrome and Luna said as they were looking side to side.

"Run, Run! And beat up any robots you see!" they heard Present Mic once more as Luna looked to where Chrome and saw that he stopped himself from running, "Sorry, force of habit." he apologized, "After you." he followed with a gesture, "Hmph!" she looked away from him as she ran, while Chrome followed suit, "Why are you following me?!" Luna noticed him as she shouted, "Oh, my bad. Here let me go ahead." he stated as he sprinted at top speed leaving Luna in the dust, a few seconds later a rather large robot busted through one of the buildings, Chrome flinched in surprise but recovered a second later.

"Excuse me?" he said, as he disappeared and reappeared behind the robot, "Do not rush at people like that and!..." he shouted as he jumped and kicked the robot's head clean off, "Take the door next time!" he added as he jumped off the robot's body, rushing towards the scene, "Whoa! They were busy!" he said, seeing a lot of scrap metal lying around, "Hm..." he then pondered while looking around, "Interesting." he stated hearing a metal being bent or torn through and decided to go to where it's coming from.

A few more seconds later Chrome arrived at the most chaotic area he has ever saw, examinees clashing against the robots to earn points to pass the test, "Welp, time to start earning for myself." he said to himself as he cracks his knuckles and craned his neck hearing a few satisfying cracks. He then started running across the battlefield, disappearing and reappearing in front or behind any nearby robots, punching and kicking heads, either creating dents in their robotic heads or simple off with their heads, "Holy crap!" he exclaimed, startled that a 3 point robot showed in front of him, "Boi, if you don't get your whack ass outta here, I'll..."

Chrome then disappeared and reappeared above the robot while performing a spinning axe kick, completely bashing the robot's head into its chest, "Smash yo head!" he said as he landed back down and inhaled, "Who's next?!" he challenged as a 2 point robot showed itself, he was about to engage it when an arrow made of light struck its head, shutting it down in the process. Chrome looked to where it came from and saw Luna, "You will have to be faster than that." she taunted making Chrome's fierce and competitive smile to show, "It's on!" he said as he started darting around the battlefield once more.

"7 minutes remaining!" they heard Present Mic in doing so, the skirmish continued as everyone in the battlefield were fierce and quick, acquiring points at a fast pace where Chrome is having a hard time, thanks to his Quirk's conditions and stamina, "2 minutes remaining!" they all heard Present Mic again as they quickly picked up the pace when suddenly the field shook as a gigantic robot appeared from the corner, casting a very large shadow against the examinees, "Oh hell no..." Chrome panted as he was preparing to run like the rest.

Once the gigantic robot advances towards them, they all abandoned everything they were doing and started running in the same direction. With the giant robot's arms swinging about, it managed to knocked a few pieces of the buildings and flung it towards the crowd of runners where unfortunately struck one of them, "Damn it!" Luna shrieked as her leg was caught by the flung debris, "I need to get out!" she said as she materializes a bow and arrow in her hand and started shooting a barrage at the debris which crumbled into smaller yet manageable chunks.

She finally freed herself and tried to get up and run but she could not as she didn't expect her left ankle to be that injured, "I'll have to destroy it then!" she announced as charges an arrow and notched it on the light string on her bow, she charged it until the tip of the arrow glowed so brightly that the sun would be ashamed and let go, damaging the robot yet not enough to even malfunction it as it continues marching onward. She kept charging arrows after arrows trying to destroy the robot but as she continued, she finds it harder to charge another arrow.

When she could not longer charge an arrow, the robot were only two more steps away from crushing her with a robotic foot, "Damn it all!" Luna roared as she was about to get crushed when suddenly a figure appeared besides her and in one swift motion, threw her out of the way, "Agghh!" she heard her savior and saw it was none other than Chrome, "Are... you safe?!" she heard him say as he tries his best to hold the robot's foot up, she does not know what to do as she continued watching Chrome trying his best, _"What should I do?!"_ she thought during a panic attack.

"Agghh!" Even with all the remaining strength he could muster, he obviously cannot keep the prolonged test of strength as he slowly disappears from Luna's view, then a couple of moments later the foot abruptly slammed back down, knocking Chrome out in the process, "Ugh..." he groaned as his vision was blurry, "Huh?" he was certain he was lying on a bed, he then looked to his right and saw a door and his glasses perched on a lamp drawer and put it on, his vision clearing up.

He then looks to the right to see a window and a clear blue sky beyond it, "What happened?" he said to himself as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he then put the glasses back on simultaneously remembering the examination, "Oh." he swings his legs to the side of the bed, he took a few moments to check himself, his hands opening and closing testing if it is still in normal condition or not, he then decided to leave when suddenly the door opened up.

"I see you're up and about already." the elderly voice took Chrome's attention as the latter looked towards the direction of the door to see a small, elderly woman, "Hello, Ma'am! Thank you for taking care of me!" he bowed with respect as the woman walks towards him with a help of giant syringe as a cane, "Hmph, you behave contrary to your looks." the woman stated which piqued Chrome's curiosity, "What do you mean by that, Ma'am?" he asked as the woman continued inspecting anything wrong with him, "You look like an untrustworthy, cunning, and mischievous person and that's just from your looks alone."

 _"You got the third one right."_ Chrome thought as the woman smacked the back of his left leg, "And you probably agreed in one of them." she stated which earned a sweat drop from Chrome and gulped, "May I know your name?" he asked as the woman, trying to change the topic, to which she stopped what she was doing and stood in front of him, his knees that is, "I am Chiyo Shuzenji but you can call me Recovery Girl." she said and upon hearing the alias Chrome's interest piqued even more, "You mean the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl?" he asked trying to make certain, "Why yes, how did you know that?"

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Chiyo Shuzenji also known as Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl is a nurse at U.A. High school. She is very kind and compassionate where she treats everybody kindly, however she becomes strict and reproaching to anybody who done something foolish. Her quirk is 'Recovery' which allows her to amplify and speed up the human body's healing process. As mentioned, she is a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's labcoat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like design designs on either side, two yellow buttons, a pink belt, a pair of pink boots, and a pink helmet with a dark blue/purple visor.**

* * *

"I've studied all about medicines and any renowned professionals involving in it!" he said which flattered Recovery Girl, "So you wanted to be a doctor?" she asked, "I used to but now I am not so certain." Chrome replied which this time piqued Recovery Girl's curiosity, "Why is that?" she asked as Chrome sighed, "Well, it's complicated." he answered which earned a nod from Recovery Girl, "I see, I won't pry any longer, I have also been informed that you are living with Marie and her little brother, so I decided to call her to fetch you along with getting you some medicine."

"Um..." Chrome felt a bit nervous for some reason, remembering how Marie was when he managed to experience living with her and her brother, he gulped, "I... Can't wait..." he said trying to add a bit of excitement in his tone, he failed miserably, "Anyways, I guess I'll meet them on the way." he said as he was about to walk towards the door until he felt something hit his head, rather hard as well, "Ow..." he said as he instinctively took hold of the object that hit him, "Huh... Oh, thank you very much!" he said as he bowed again, "Get out already."

Chrome then slung his bag back on his shoulders, jogging at a leisurely pace out of one of the infirmaries, "This is getting more and more interesting." he said, "Wait a minute... I don't know the buildings all too well!" he said in a panicky tone, "Well if it isn't one of the kids Hop Star decided to shelter." Chrome heard a rather flirty sounding tone from behind him and looked, "Oh, hello, Ma'am." he bowed, flattering Midnight a bit, "Well, aren't you just polite? So, what's wrong with you, boy?" she asked as Chrome sighed, "I'm lost, I need to find Ms. Marie."

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Nemuri Kayama also known as 18 only Hero "Midnight" is a faculty member at U.A. High school. She is very playful and flirtatious with a serious and angry side to her. Her quirk is 'Somnambulist' which allows her to exude a sleep-inducing aroma from her body. She wears a black breast-less leotard over a white bodysuit along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She sports a red domino mask, a handcuff on each wrist, a utility belt belt around her hips and is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip.**

* * *

"Oh, do you perhaps have a crush on her?" Midnight teased as she got a rather awkward look from Chrome, "If I do, I'll be suffocated." he replied as she giggled, "Isn't that right? Well, since I'm about to head home anyways, I'll show you out." she said as Chrome bowed once again, "Thank you."

Once they were at the front of the main building, the pair saw the sibling pair; Marie and Xander at the main path, walking towards the main gate, "Chrome!" Xander exclaimed as he started running towards Chrome, "Oh hell naw!" he exclaimed as well stunned by fear of turning into pancake, once Xander was close enough he lunges forward, about to tackle Chrome, only for the latter to teleport to the side making Xander fall down, face first, "Why'd you dodge me?!" Xander exclaimed once more as he stood back up immediately, "Who in their right mind wouldn't?!"

"But... You're left minded!" Xander stated as Chrome's veins popped out, twitching with unbridled irritation, "I'll give you a niece or nephew for Christmas." Chrome smiled as his eyes were closed, "You will what?!" Xander exclaimed once more as he started chasing Chrome while the pair of colleagues were watching the scene, "Xander wanted to know why Chrome was sent to the infirmary." Marie stated rather curious as well, "He went to save a fellow test-taker and he ended up taking the injuries meant for them." Midnight answered which worried Marie, "He hasn't been turned to a zombie, is he?"

"No, even if we can, his entire bone would have been crushed to dust." Midnight said trying to relieve Marie but caused the opposite, by evident of Marie's face which made Midnight sigh, "Recovery Girl and Eraser Head made background checks on him, like the rest of those who were injured, apparently the boy had similar things happen to him and was only left with a few bruises." Midnight explained as Marie had a serious expression on her face, "Why does your serious face look like you're still processing the information?" Midnight thought as they decided to look at the two friends continuing their chase.

"That means whatever his quirk is; super speed, teleportation, meta-teleportation, etc. made his body super durable." Midnight clarified as Marie nodded, "I see..." she replied pondering a bit, a few seconds later she clapped her hands once, "Since it's already late, we should all get back!" Marie stated as Midnight nodded, "I'm with you there, Hop Star, be careful out there!" she added as she waved goodbye to Marie, "Xander! Chrome! It's time to go home!" Marie called out as she saw the both of them going at it; Xander trying to punch Chrome and the latter heating up his palms

Chrome immediately heard it, "Did she just say home? Oi! Watch it!" he started exclaiming as he started dodging his friend's attacks once more, Marie sighed as she saw this, "Stop it you two!" her patience were stretched thin as she jumped really high up in the air towards the two roughhousing friends, "Huh?" Chrome felt something was amiss as he looked up to see Marie about to land on them, "Sweet Baby Jesus!" he exclaimed as he used his Quirk to get out of the way leaving Xander confused until he also looked up, "Marie, no!" Once their shenanigans finished they managed to come home an hour later.

"Chrome, can you look after the house while me and Marie will go outside and buy our food?" Xander asked as Chrome sat up from the couch, "Sure." he deadpanned as he went to lie back down, Zoey lying down at the bottom of the couch, however upon hearing the door open she stood up and started jogging towards the door barking, "See you in a few, Zoey!" Marie said as the dog barked, "Let's go already before we come back late." Xander urged as Marie closed the door, "I'm bored." Chrome said as he was flicking through the channels. Several minutes have passed as the sibling pair bought everything they needed to cook.

Once they were back home, they were greeted by Zoey, "Where's your master, huh?" Marie asked as she squatted down to pet the dog who just lied down on her back letting Marie pet her, "Probably in our room." Xander said as he decided to open the door to see a sight he wasn't really expecting, "Um... What are you doing?" Xander asked as Chrome paused and looked back to him, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm bloody sawing off your part of the bed." Chrome replied, "Not gonna even hide the fact, huh?" Xander said, "Yup, now you'll excuse me..."

Chrome was about to start sawing until he was stopped, "Stop it you idiot!" Xander exclaimed, "Are you two fighting again?" Marie said from the living room, playing with Zoey, "No~!" Xander said, "Yes~!" Chrome replied, "Shut it!" Xander said in a hushed shout as Chrome started snickering, as Xander gave up and walked away, seeing this Chrome sighed, "Welp!" he gently threw the hacksaw to the corner of their room and started to use his laptop, wearing his headphones in the process. Little did everybody know, that for some, a hellish night has already started, "Aaaaahhhhh!" a shrill scream was heard as Chrome looked away from his laptop, removing his earphone from his ears, "Did you hear that?!"

He immediately barged through the door to the living room, he noticed that both siblings also heard it, "Oh no! It sounded really close!" Marie exclaimed, "Zoey, stay and guard the house!" Chrome commanded as he immediately took his and Xander's jacket from their room, "Let's go check it out!" Chrome said throwing the jacket towards his best friend, quickly putting his own jacket and shoes as he dashed off, as fast as he could. He decided to use the stairs and slide down the railings, surprisingly he managed to stay on the railings until the end as he runs off to where the sound came from. Once outside, he saw that the entire area is barely empty of people which he thought would make things easier for him.

"Tch, _it's somewhere in this direction..._ " Chrome thought as he tries to pinpoint the location of the noise while on the ground, _"At this rate, I- wait a minute... That smell..."_ Chrome thoughts got side tracked when he smelled a somewhat familiar stench in the air, he decided to track it. He ends up in front of a dark alleyway, _"It's coming from here."_ he thought as he stood firm, "W-wait, Chrome!" he heard as he looked to his right, to see his best friend finally catching up to him, "I... Finally caught to you." Xander said as he tries to take in precious oxygen.

"I know for a fact you took the elevator, so why the crap are you out of breath?" Chrome asked, "Shut up, okay?! I'm not as fit as you!" Xander exclaimed as Chrome sweat dropped, "Bruh." is the only thing he could utter at the moment as he shook his head, "Anyways, I can smell something foul coming from that alley, "We should probably call the police." he said, "We should go check it out!" his best friend immediately stated, _"Dammit..."_ Chrome swore in his head, he decided to shiver intensely on the spot like he felt something cold down his spine.

"I don't know, man. I feel like there are some ghosts there." Chrome said as Xander's posture evidently showed hesitation, "N-never mind, let's just call the police and get out of here as fast as possible... Please?" he immediately responded, "Alright, let's go back home and make the ca- what?!" Chrome's arm instantly got wrapped on something, "Sweet Baby Jesus!" he exclaimed as he was dragged into the alley, "Chrome!" Xander tried to reach out to him but he was already deep inside the alleyway, "Um..." Xander debated upon his situation.

He ultimately decided to save his best friend as he went inside the alley, albeit reluctantly, "The bloody..." Chrome says trailing off as he struggles with the seemingly invisible force, "Crap!" he finished his sentence as he teleports to where he was looking at, "!" Chrome got a better look at the force that grabbed him and saw barely visible strings retreating back to the shadows, _"That quirk! No... No!"_ Chrome mentally shouted as cold sweat started to drop down his face, "Chrome!" he heard Xander as he looked back, "Stay away!"

He shouted but then felt a cold wind down his neck as he immediately twisted away from a string launched out from the shadows, "Oh, you dodged that? You have quite a marvelous instinct." the duo heard a rather eloquent and male voice coming out from the shadows, "Xander." Chrome whispered to his friend, "Yeah?" Xander replied scared out of his mind, "When I say run, we both run towards the exit, okay?" Chrome explained as his best friend nodded, "Good, now wait for my signal." he continued as they wait, the air is chilling.

"!" the duo then saw a figure appearing from the shadow, concealed enough not to notice fine details but visible enough to see the figure of a male build, which is just a regular and toned build, "I am delighted to have you in my troupe!" they heard the eloquent voice once more as the figure stretched out his arm where barely visible strings shot out from the end hands, "Now, run boi!" Chrome exclaimed as he took the lid of a trash can, using it as a shield against the strings. The duo ran as fast as they can Chrome having the most difficulty trying to run as fast as he can while prediction where the strings would come next.

Once they were near the exit, Chrome noticed from the edges of his eyes, he saw strings that attaches to Xander, "Quickly! Go into slime form!" he ordered as his best friend immediately registered the word slime form as he did so, the strings dragging a few of Xander's blobs, "You know what to do!" Chrome added as his friend used those separated slime balls to incapacitate the source of the strings, "Don't ever look back, go back home, if you see Marie drag her fat ass back!" Chrome exclaimed as they did as what he said.

The two of them saw Marie finally catching up, only for her to be lifted up above their heads, "H-hey! Let me go!" Marie exclaimed, "Chrome! No! Do not do what I think you're gonna do!" Xander said at his best friend, "What? She said to let her go, I was just about to comply!" Chrome answered, "No! You will help me carry her back home!" Xander stated firmly as his friend sighs, "Fine." he replied as they took the elevator. "Hm... That boy knew not to touch the strings..." The figure pondered in the shadows as the blobs incapacitating him were swatted away.

"A survivor, perhaps?" he suggested the thoughts but denying it with a quick shake of his head, "No, that's simply impossible. I do not let members of my troupe to escape without my knowing." he dismissed the thought, "Hm... Maybe, he saw one of my performances? Yes... That sounds about right." he said coming up with a conclusion, "Well, it won't be my last either way. I do hope you'll enjoy the show!" he said as he disappeared into the shadows, his maniacal laughter ringing throughout the alley way. _"That bloody maniac is here as well?!"_

Chrome thought remembering something from his past, _"Christ Almighty, I need to warn them."_ Chrome added as he looked at the two siblings enjoying a meal, quite quickly at that, _"Nevermind, I'll do that in the morning. I hope that psychopath doesn't go to_ _Yokohama."_ he added as he slowly ate his slightly burnt meal. After he finished his meal, he saw that Xander and Marie started spreading salt all around the place, "What the hell are you two wasting salt for?!" he exclaimed, "To keep ghosts away!" they both said, "I highly doubt that refined salt would help with your cause!"

"What should we do then?!" Xander asked, "Pray to God that Zoey doesn't bark in the middle of the night, cause Lord knows that she and I can see ghosts!" Chrome said scaring the wits out of the siblings even more, upon hearing her name mentioned Zoey just looked at her owner then to the panicking sibling. She decided to just lie down on Chrome's lap who was laughing silently at the scenario unveiling in front of him.

* * *

 **Authors' Notes:**

 **Xanderush305: That is the first chapter of my collaborative story with my best bud Chromeanxiety! I hope all of you enjoyed it! If you have some suggestions, don't be shy to tell us what you think about the story!**

 **Chromeanxiety: Here's some biography for our characters!**

* * *

 **Character Bio:**

 **Name: Chrome Ace L. Donovan** **Quirk: Warp** **Age: 16 (Currently)** **Height: 5'7 feet (Currently)** **Weight: 159 pounds (Currently)** **Likes: Garlic Bread**

 **Name: Xander Arthur A. Crux** **Quirk: Adaptive Slime** **Age: 15 (Currently)** **Height: 5'5 feet (Currently)** **Weight: 167 pounds (Currently)** **Likes: Sweets**

 **Names: Luna Evangelia** **Quirk: Celestial Light** **Age: 16 (Currently)** **Height: 5'6 feet (Currently)** **Weight: 156 (Currently)**

 **Name: Allaena Marie A. Crux** **Quirk: Bunny** **Age: 20 (Currently)** **Height: 5'6 feet (Currently)** **Weight: 162 pounds** **Likes: Carrots**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own My Hero Academia and some of the characters mentioned in this story, all rights go to the creators.**

 **DC Chroma: So, we don't know what you guys think about the story, either way we'll continue regardless of the lack of response.**

 **Guidelines:**

 **Bold: Narrative, Moves, Abilities**

 **Italic: Thoughts, Story narratives, Dreams, Flashbacks.**

 **Well here's the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Melody of Youth**

 _"Ugh..." a young boy groaned as he covers his eyes from the sunlight, he then felt something cold on his back, he remembered that he was playing with his friends, "How did I fall asleep?" he thought as he slowly opens his eyes. He saw a ceiling that he is not familiar with, "Why is the ceiling gray, and... so far away?" he thought to himself as he sat up, noticing that he was lying on a concrete floor, "Where am I? And why am I here?" the child did not know that he was in an abandoned warehouse. He wore a ragged and ripped up, white tank top and shorts, indicating he was attacked, he stood up and tried to find his friends who might be nearby, "Hello?"_

 _"Are you guys here?" he shouted again as he continued walking, he then saw an entrance that leads to another part of the warehouse which he went through. The room is dark but not dark enough that he can't see outlines of objects, he ventured deeper as he continues calling for his friends. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw to what he thought was red paint, intricately splattered all over the walls and floor. He followed the lines to which he saw one of his friends lying down on one of the corners, "H-hey!" he shouted as he rushes towards his friend, "Wake up!"_

 _Once he was three meters of his friend, his nose caught a whiff of bad smelling odor but he ignored it as he continues on, he then knelt down beside his friend and tried to shook him awake but once he touched his buddy, the boy felt his clothes and when he checked his hand, it was the same red paint he saw on the walls and floor, he then caught a whiff of the red paint as he realized it was blood. In fear, the boy ran away but no more then two seconds of running, he tripped on something and saw one of his friends, looking straight at him with eyes similar to a dead fish._

* * *

Chrome woke up in cold sweat, abruptly sitting up while he covered his face, trying to catch his breath, _"What was that dream?"_ he thought as he finally regained his breath, he then looked around and saw that he was in a holding cell, "Oh, right. I'm in here, fan-bloody-tastic!" he said in a sarcastic voice, he swings his legs to the side of the bed and recaps what happens. He remembered that the police came to their front door in the middle of the night and took him and Xander to the nearest police station for questioning he assumed.

"Sup." Chrome greeted as he saw a policeman opening the lock to his cell, "Chief Kenji Tsuragamae, would like to meet you." he added as he opened the cell widely, "Oh dear." he said as he was brought into the interrogation room, once he was there he saw his best friend in a rather uncomfortable state, "C-Chrome?" Xander croaked as he was on the verge of tears, "!" Chrome stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person interrogating his friend, _"Why am I shocked?"_ he thought as he heard the dog-man, "Ah, Mr. Donovan, I am Kenji Tsuragamae, Chief of the Police Force. Have a seat besides your friend."

Chief Kenji said as he did so albeit farther away, "About last night..." Chief Kenji began, "What about it?" Chrome inquired as Chief Kenji coughed, "Where were you both at last night, specifically eight in the evening?" he questioned, "At Marie's apartment Xander's big sister, I was using my laptop and Xander was helping with her sister cook." he said, "Mr. Donovan, a part your statement contradicts with your friend's because you see, Mr. Crux here said that he was cooking while Ms. Hopstar were watching television."

"Your sister wasn't cooking?!" Chrome was surprised at Xander who was unstable at the moment didn't know how to respond, "You are currently a suspect Mr. Donovan, given both you and your friend's statement contradicts in some area." Chief Kenji stated, "What about him?" Chrome pointed at his best friend who was rather antsy, "Completely innocent, given that we also asked Ms. Hopstar." both of them heard as Xander and him breathe a sigh of relief, _"Thank, God!"_ Xander thought as he was no longer antsy but still unstable, "Take him out of here then."

Chrome said as Chief Kenji also agreed and made a police officer take Xander back safely, "I still have more questions about you." Chief Keni continued once the door closed, "Lay it on me." Chrome calmly said with a bit of a grin, _"This boy..."_ Chief Kenji thought, seeing this little bit of detail, "What were you really doing at that night?" he began asking, "As I said, using my laptop in the shared room with Xander. You already have info about my quirk as well, right?" Chrome asked as Chief Kenji nodded, "Indeed, **Warp** , a completely strong quirk given the mastery."

"So you also know that if I use it beyond a 100 meter range, I would feel motion sickness scaling on how far I went beyond the limit." Chrome added as Chief Kenji nodded, "If what you said is true, then why did we find the remnants of your friend's quirk, **Adaptive Slime**?" Chief Kenji continued, "I made him do it." the teenager answered immediately, "For what purpose?" the Chief continued on, "So that he can avoid the body controlling strings." Chrome stated which widened the chiefs eyes in surprise, "Body controlling strings?"

"How do you know that the strings can do that?" he asked as the investigation lead them to conclude it was a Quirk that can control minds instead of the body, the teenager sighed remembering, "I've met the lunatic once, when I was like... I don't remember..." Chrome trailed off as he placed his forehead on the palm of his right hand trying to remember details from his past, "I can't remember at all..." he finished as he sat back upright, "I can't seem to remember when it happened." the chief nodded in empathy, "I can only remember what happened that time." the troubled teenager started, "Can you give me the details?"

"He called himself Maître Marionnettiste or along that line." he began as the chief writes the name of the true suspect of the crime, "I saw one of his 'performances', he was antagonizing a father and his son with this theatrical plays devised from his twisted mind. When he grew bored he simply made the father and son fight to the death, Marionnettiste wasn't surprised that both of them died." the teenager recalled with a look that screams out scarred, the chief summarized all that in his note with two words; Theatrically Insane.

"Did you report this to the police?" the chief asked once more as Chrome exhaled making his entire body go up and he took in breath once he was looking at the ceiling, "I couldn't even if I wanted to, I was so scared!" he exclaimed as he looked backed to Chief Kenji, who notices that the teenager is starting to shed the mischievousness and is now revealing a disturbed soul, "I see, thank you for your time. I will personally finish off the paperwork so that you, Mr. Crux, and Ms. Hopstar will be released. "Will this be in our records?"

"I can assure you it won't appear." the chief said, "Thank you very much." Chrome bowed lightly as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Chief Kenji to process the information, "The way he talked about this Marionnettiste, he look and sound like he was one of the victims." he said to himself as he stood back up, "The eyes are the windows to the soul, never been so true." he added as he walked out of the room to fill up the paperwork to release the trio.

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Chrome Ace L. Donovan is a student of U.A Academy and is an aspiring hero to be despite being dragged along by his friend. He is a tall, slightly toned guy who is not the most enthusiastic person among others but he has a sense of humour and is fairly mischievous at the same time. Though his looks contradict his personality, he is still a kind and caring person in his own rights. His quirk is "Warp" which allows him to teleport to areas he's been to or have a near-perfect image of the area within a 100 meter radius, also thanks to his quirk's 'fickle' nature made his body extremely durable. His hair style is a short, slightly unkempt black hair, dark brown eyes and is tanned brown. He usually wears black framed glasses, dog tags around his neck, any kind of decorated t-shirt, slacks, socks and rubber shoes. His hero suit is a black, long sleeve, hooded coat and slacks with neon green accents, leather bands for the wrist and ankles and a pair of combat boots.)**

* * *

"That was such a frightening experience." Marie said as she got out of the police station last, she sighed a breath of relief as she placed her left hand above her much ample chest gingerly, "I say. Xander almost cried thanks to that fiasco." Chrome stated, "H-hey! I wasn't! My eyeballs were just sweating!" he answered which made Chrome flinch, _"What did this idiot say?"_ he thought and was about to say something when he heard somebody clapped once, _"I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing when you know immediately who clapped when you checked their body parts."_

"How about we explore around Tokyo for a bit before heading home?" Marie suggested as Xander was up for it, excited for the suggestion, "Come on, let's go! I wanna go to the arcade!" he stated, "Let's go then!" Marie said as she lead her little brother and his friend through Tokyo. Marie showed the entirety of the large city to the two friends, one was eagerly looking around while the other one has his hands in his pocket and has his sight set forward, "This is much more different then back home, huh, Chrome?"

"Sure." Xander's best friend deadpanned, since he was used to it already, he just ignored it and started to look around once again. The two Crux' stomach growled as Marie touched her belly and Xander grabbing Chrome by the shoulder, "We have yet to have breakfast! Let's go get some before heading onward!" Xander said to his friend who didn't resist at all, "Sure." Chrome said once more as he followed the two siblings, _"Don't tell me you're gonna have soda in the morning."_ he thought to himself as he concentrates on stymieing his exhaustion.

They have reached a fairly homely cafe, upon entering the shop the two friends suddenly stopped comically when they saw a couple of huge men were standing beside a table, "Come on, let's go to where I seat often!" Marie said as she walks quickly not phased at all by the burly men as she sat just across where the body guards where stationed, "Well, what are you standing there for? Come on!" Marie ushered both of the boys who just looked at each other like they were telepathically talking, they then turned their heads in a synchronized fashion and walked the same time.

They had their breakfast there except the two boys were rather uncomfortable with the huge body guards but nonetheless managed to eat their meals. A few minutes after they finished eating, they all went out of the cafe, Xander whining the whole way out, "You could have told me it's price!" Xander exclaimed at his big sister, who was being timid at the scolding as she just continuously connects her index fingers together, "And you, Chrome! You should have shared the bill as well!" he said pointing at Chrome who just yawned, after that he looked at his chubby friend.

"What kind of logic is that? Why should I pay more than what I ate?" Chrome stated to which fell on deaf ears as Xander was too busy skulking and Marie who just tilted her head, "Can we even go to the arcade, after what just happened?" Chrome said rather uncomfortable with the mood of his group, "I don't think we can, unless you're feeling generous." Marie stated to Chrome who reacted dismissing the thought with a couple of wave from his hands, "No thank you."

 _"School didn't even start yet I'm broke already!"_ Xander cried in agony as he couldn't go to the arcade anymore, "Oh dear." Marie went over to her little brother bending down over him, "Um, ate (ah-teh) Marie, your skirt."" Chrome said as Marie looked shocked and immediately covered it up, Chrome then felt angry glares piercing at him. He couldn't stand the tension anymore as something flicked inside of him, making him rather more, irritable, "I've had enough." he said between his teeth as he looked behind.

Marie reassures her little brother that they can still go to the arcade next time but not now, "Y-yeah, you're right, big sis." Xander said finally regaining his happy self, "Good for you." Chrome walked towards them hands in his pocket, "Um... Why is there a lot of space here?" Xander asked as Marie looked as well to see that they're inside a rather big circle for Japan's sidewalk, "I don't know, I say we go back home and rest, I have yet to feed Zoey." Chrome suggested as they agreed, "Okay then." with that the group walked back home albeit awkwardly considering people around them is making a path for Xander of all people, _"I guess telling them about Xander's 'instincts' was a bad idea."_

* * *

"School's finally here." Xander said waking up extra early, "Chrome! It's time for school!" he poked his head down to see that his best friend is still asleep, "Wake up!" Xander continued to pester Chrome but alas he gets no response, "Wake u-omph!" the Adaptive Slime bearer got interrupted when Chrome decided to throw a pillow at his mouth, "Could you shut up." he demanded as he turned to the side of the bed. "Suit yourself, just don't sleep in too much or we'll leave without you." Xander mentioned as he dropped down and left the room.

"So...it's finally time." Chrome groaned as he sat up groggily, "I guess I should get some food." He muttered and teleported to his seat at the table. To his surprise nothing was on the table. "Um...where's the food?" Chrome asked as he scanned the table for signs of anything edible, "Here!" Xander replied as he threw a cup of ramen at him which he tries to caught mid flight, tossing it from hand to hand like a hot potato, "Help! Cup noodles can't stop bouncing! Situation is out of hand!" This in turned got a laugh from the two siblings who decided to look at the scenario.

"We gotta make do with our food for the meantime because someone forgot to restock her supplies..." Xander said loud enough for a certain sister to hear, "I told you...I'm sorry already, we'll go to the supermarket later okay?" Marie responded rather ashamed of her actions. "Well...beggars can't be choosers, I suppose." Chrome sighed as he finally caught his meal and opened it, "At least it's Japanese ramen..." Xander muttered as he began slurping down his noodles to which Chrome suggested "Chew the noodles, dammit!"

After finishing breakfast the group left the apartment and went straight to U.A Academy. Upon entering the main entrance one can see how lively the place is since students were bustling about everywhere, chatting as they walked towards their dream school. Seeing the sight filled Xander with excitement as he sprinted ahead while his sister watched him happily, on the other hand Chrome had his normal expression on despite the fact that he was rather curious on how things will be from now on.

"Wow! This place is so amazing, right Chrome?" Xander asked his best friend who seemed to be still sleepy, "We've been here a few days ago, nothing's changed." Chrome responded as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Honestly! Be a bit more enthusiastic." Xander ordered his friend, "Do you even know what that word means?" Chrome asked which put Xander in the spotlight. "It means what it means." Xander dodged the question, "I thought so!" Chrome declared as he fixed the frame of his glasses.

Despite the lack of enthusiasm, Chrome couldn't help but smile faintly and wonder as to what future lies before him in this prestigious school of heroes that he was dragged into. After a while of walking Xander finally stop talking as he was running out of breath which gave Chrome the peace and quiet he needed. Soon they arrived at the entrance of the main building and took a step into their new school.

"Even though we've been here, it still amazes me on how huge this place is." Xander pointed out as he looked around, "Well... What wouldn't you expect from this school?" Chrome replied to which Xander nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to meet our new classmates!" Xander stated as he threw his arms up in excitement, "I just hope they aren't like the annoying ones we had back in school." Chrome said with a grim look on his face.

"Well well well...if it isn't Hop Star and her new recruits." A flirtatious voice teased them from behind, "Midnight! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." Marie demanded as Midnight chuckled in response. "So how does starting your first school day in Japan feel like?" Midnight asked, "Not bad...but I did expect rice for breakfast though." Chrome replied which made Marie fidget with her hands a bit.

"Rice? Wait...did Marie feed you instant noodles?" Midnight gasped jokingly, "The only thing left in her fridge was a carton of milk and empty bags of chips." Xander said in disbelief. "Oh my God! Hop Star, how dare you starve this young men." Midnight went over to Xander and pinched his cheeks, "You okay there Xander?" Chrome asked his friend who didn't seem bothered by the pinching.

"I'm fine...it's just hard to talk with your mouth stretched out." Xander mumbled as his cheeks began to turn blue and stretch even further, "So do you want to come along with me to the faculty? Or would you escort your recruits to their classroom first?" Midnight asked. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up later." Marie replied, "Okay then, see you later Hop Star!" Midnight waved her hands as she walked away.

"Let's go, shall we?" Marie smiled brilliantly, "Sorry but I can't..." Xander mumbled in discomfort. "Why is that? I though you were excited to see your new classmates?" Marie asked Xander who seemed to be falling over to his right, "As you can see ate Marie... Xander here has his cheeks stretched thin." Chrome explained as Marie caught the sight of his brothers cheeks stretching. There were quite a few students who stood there dumbfounded by what they are seeing in front of them.

"Midnight!" Marie announced as she dashed for the flirtatious heroine who was a few meters away, "Seems like I've been discovered." Midnight chuckled and let go of Xander's cheeks which smacked right into him, she then began running away laughing. "Get back here!" Marie shouted as she chased after Midnight who seems to be enjoying her time, "See you again you two!" Midnight's voice echoed through the halls. The students just looked at each other for a second in confirmation to what happened then continued their ways chatting and laughing again.

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Xander Arthur A. Crux is a student studying to be a hero in U.A Academy. He is slightly chubby and a rather weird individual who is always excited, curious and emotional about many things, the complete opposite of his friend's characteristics. He is a very caring and protective person who loves to be with others but sometimes prefers to be alone. His quirk is "Adaptive Slime" which allows him to partially or fully turn himself into a flexible, slippery and water absorbent slime. In detail he has short, messy black hair, black eyes and is brown in colour. He usually wears plain coloured shirts, cargo pants, socks, rubber shoes and always has a pendant or necklace worn around his neck. His hero suit is simply a modified divers suit.)**

* * *

"I guess we'll have to escort ourselves to class then." Xander rubbed his cheeks, "Guess so." Chrome sighed as he began walking, "Hey! Wait up!" Xander caught up to his friend. Not much students were in the halls by then so both of them hurried to class. They soon arrived at the largest classroom door they have ever seen which had a huge letter 'B' on it, indicating that it is Class I-B.

"It's huge!" Xander exclaimed, "That's what she said!" Chrome remarked making Xander do an initial face palm. "Let's just go inside,okay?" Xander sighed as he pushed open the door, "After you, ladies first." Chrome joked which Xander ignored. Upon entering, the classroom was as huge as it's door and was already filled with students who were happily chatting with each other, with a tolerable volume to Chrome's approvable.

"Seems like everyone has warmed up to each other." Xander muttered as he scanned the room for available seats, he found two vacant ones located...in the front row, "Why do we always end up sitting in the front?" He asked his friend who just shrugged at his question, "Stop complaining! You usually like to sit in front so what's the big deal now?" Chrome took a sit and stared at Xander who still standing by the entrance, "I'm not complaining, it's just that...this is different for me." He said as he took a seat beside his friend who decided to take a nap.

"I can't believe you're napping already!" Xander stated which Chrome ignored easily as he was nearly asleep, with his friend napping Xander decided to take a look around the room, "There's quite a lot of drawers here, wonder what they're for?" He muttered as he placed his hand below his chin, "They are our lockers, simply put." A girl with glasses explained to him, "Lockers? Well that's handy!" He said joyfully which made the girl tilt her head in response.

"You seem to be happy to have locker." She said, "Well we didn't have lockers back in our country, so I'm pretty stocked to have one." He touched one of the lockers, "Oh! So you're a foreigner, welcome to Japan." She bowed politely, "Oh! Well...umm...glad to be here, I'm Xander Crux pleased to meet you." Slightly touched he bowed too, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Akasuki, Kuki." She bowed again, "Nice to meet you Akasuki-san!" He bowed once more.

"Hey sis! Whatcha doing?" Another girl approached who seemed to be the other's sister, "There you are Kyū-chan, I was simply talking to a fellow classmate." Kuki explained to her sister, "You seem different...are you a foreigner too?!" She closed in on Xander's face which made him blush, "Hehehe~ I wouldn't call myself a foreigner...I mean we're mostly Asian here, right?" Xander looked away embarrassed, "Kyūshima! What did we talk about personal space again?" Kuki pulled her sister away, "You're no fun!" She pouted and folded her arms.

"No, it's okay..." Xander replied as he scratched his cheeks, "Since she's here, let me introduce to you my twin sister Akasuki, Kyūshima." Kyūshima bowed at her sister introduction, "Nice to meet you! I'm Xander Crux." He bowed again, "So where are you from Crux-san?" Kyūshima closed in again which let her sister pull her back, "Well... I'm from the Philippines same as my friend over there." Xander pointed to where his friend sat, "Oh! The guy who is having an argument with Evangelia-san?" Kyūshima stated as she formed make shift binoculars with her hands, "Exactly! The guy who is... wait what?! He is arguing with whom?" He asked rather worried of his friend.

A few moments ago...

"I guess he has wondered off again." Chrome thought as he peered over his arms, "Guess I'll be able to sleep in peace now." Which was his initial thought until someone stood in front of him, he looked up and saw a familiar face that reeked of pride and elegance.

"You never change do you?!" Luna pointed down at him, "Oh! Your highness, I'm glad to see that your okay." Chrome got up from his seat, knelt and spoke annoyingly, this force of action caught the attention of a few students though the classroom was still noisy, "You really are a jerk are you? And just so you know I'm not here to to thank you!" Luna stated as she folded her arms and looked away, _"You really are a Tsundere!"_ Chrome thought as he smiled at Luna.

"W-what are you smiling at, you weirdo?!" She stepped back a little creeped out, "Nothing... just thought of something funny." He stood up and looked at her straight in the eye, "H-hey! Stop it!" She demanded with flustered look, "Stop what?" Chrome asked bluntly, "Looking! Stop looking, this is sexual harassment!" She declared and looked away, "And slapping someone in public counts as borderline assault." Chrome smiled and leaned forward.

"O-okay fine! I'm sorry already, just stop looking...it's discomforting." She muttered, "And?" Chrome added, "And what?" She asked and looked straight at him, "When someone helps you out in a bind you say?" Chrome said as he stretched his ear towards Luna, "T-thank you..." She muttered, "Wasn't so hard right? Be the better person, am I right?" Chrome patted her on the head and was about to take a sit when Luna tugged on his uniform.

"Yes?" Chrome turned around and met her gaze, "Why? Why did you do that?" Luna asked, "Did what?" Chrome asked cluelessly, "Why did you save me back then?" She muttered, "Hmmm...why did I do that? Can I say 'my body moved on its own' would that be enough?" Chrome said, "No, no you cannot use that phrase...I want an explanation." She said as her expression turned confused, "Well...I guess because I owe you one." Chrome explained which made her even more confused, "Owed me one for what? Even after I..." She was cut off by Chrome.

"You know what! Let's just put that all behind us, I'm fine no need to worry, okay?" Chrome said as he felt the sudden change in atmosphere and didn't want to get in a weird situation, "Luna! There you are, the orientation is about to begin anytime soon, c'mon let's go already!" A cat-like girl pounced on her with a hug, "Huh? Did I miss something here?" She asked, "No you didn't miss anything, let's go Neko-chan!" Luna shift expressions and dragged her friend with her, "H-hey w-wait! I think I missed something." Neko's voice trailed as she was dragged out by Luna.

Everyone then remembered what the Neko has said and immediately decided to head out, even the few who were watching left. Chrome sighed in relief as Xander approached him along with the twin sisters.

"You alright there, buddy?" Xander asked worriedly, "No I'm all left." Chrome jokes which made Xander sigh and Kyūshima laugh, "Thank you very much!" Chrome bowed in front of her which made her laugh even more, "This guy's a comic!" She blurted out as her sister pulled her out of the room, "We'll go on ahead, you two should follow soon." Kuki closed the door and left the guys.

"So what was that? And who was that?" Xander asked his friend, "Nothing much, her name is Luna and she just came to say hello." Chrome replied as he went for the door, "It didn't seem like it..." Xander muttered as he followed Chrome out of the room, "You do you." Chrome said, "Anyways let's go to the orientation." Xander shut their classroom door and walked down the hallway.

They arrived at the orientation at just the right time, Hop Star was just doing the introductory rights on stage. They took a seat next to the Akasuki sisters and listened to what the teachers have to say to all of them. Chrome took another nap on his seat as Xander listened carefully to the orientation. Sometimes Xander would notice that the Luna would look behind as if searching for someone. After all the teachers relayed their messages to the students, Mr. Principal did his closing remarks and dismissed everyone.

"Bye everyone! Enjoy your first day!" Mr. Principal waved to his students as they all exited the room, "So, everyone are you ready?!" He announced to his co-workers energetically, "YEAAAHHH!" They all responded with fist up in the air, "Have fun with your students!" He waved as the faculty left the room too, "I guess it's time we start working too, right Ms. Crux?" He jumped off the podium as Marie followed him out of the room.

All students were now walking back to their classrooms to start homeroom. "So who do you think will be our homeroom teacher?" Xander asked his friend, "Dunno, don't care." Chrome responded half-heartedly, "You could show at least some excitement..." Xander sighed, "Yaaaaay." Chrome responded 'excitedly' which made Xander shrug his shoulders.

"Hey! You two, wait up." Kyūshima called out and ran towards them, "Kyū-chan! Don't run in the hallway." Her sister warned her and caught up, "I see you're building yourself a Harem already." Chrome teased Xander which made him blush a little, "It's not like that!" Xander exclaimed, "Not like what?" Kyūshima closed in on the two guys which made them step back a little, "Move back a little, you're in their faces." Kuki pulled her sister away, "Such a bore!" Her sister booed.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness, she just wanted to tag along." Kuki bowed apologetically, "Nah! Don't sweat it, she's not even close to rude." Chrome replied, "See you worry too much!" Kyūshima agreed, "Just slightly bit loud...which is a bit annoying." Chrome added, "See? What did I tell you." Kuki scolded which made Kyūshima stuck her tongue out to her sister.

"Honestly...you're such a child." Kuki sighed, "At least I'm not boring and flat." Kyūshima pointed out which annoyed her sister a lot, "Why you!" Kuki clenched her fist as Kyūshima ran way laughing, "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed at her fleeing sister, "The chase is on!" Chrome said in a tone used mostly by race horse announcers, "And it's the second one we've seen today, first was my sis and now them." Xander smiled awkwardly, "So much for tagging along..." Chrome said. They watched the twins dash to class, looked at each other and laughed.

As they laughed, a familiar voice called from behind them as a pair of scaly claws grabbed their shoulders. "Hey! Fun seeing you here." The voice greeted, "Get your ugly nails off me!" Chrome declared as he pushed off the claws from his shoulders, "Harold! I didn't know you were here." Xander exclaimed happily and turned around to see him. With opposite reactions from the two, Harold let out a small laugh as they were still who they are.

"You two never change do you?" Harold said as he returned his hand back to normal, "Could have at least cut your freaking nails, it looks like rusty bent-out-of-shape nails!" Chrome stated, "Funny, and I have told you before that it doesn't work that way plus the nails are hard as steel." Harold explained, "Excuses, excuses, excuses...you're just lazy." Chrome said, "He seems more annoying than he was the last time we were classmates." Harold told Xander, "Maybe but I think you just didn't have enough exposure to him in a while." Xander explained which made Harold sigh.

"By the way...who is she?" Chrome pointed at the girl behind Harold, "Oh! I completely forgot to introduce you...guys this is Hazaki, Sai my..." Harold was cut off, "Girlfriend?" Xander blurted out, "What made you say that?" Harold asked rather surprised, "Never mind...she's your friend, right?" Xander corrected himself, "Uhh...yeah she is but I feel like she's more of an acquaintance, for the meantime." Harold said.

The girl behind them just stood there quietly looking rather gloomy or bored. "So...how did you guys meet?" Xander asked the girl, "Just...interest in drawing." She said bluntly, "So you're birds of a feather." Chrome stated more so than asking to which she just nodded in response, "We were seating next to each other 'till we noticed that both of us were doodling at the same time...and then it started." Harold explained, "The start of a wonderful new relationship." Xander added, "You could say that." Harold sighed.

"Was he always like that?" Harold whispered to Chrome, "Ehhh...he became like that the moment we arrived in Japan." Chrome whispered back, "Guess his otakuness is kicking in..." Harold whispered again, "Is that word? I hope not, I don't want to share a room with someone who has anime figures and way too much manga." Chrome shuddered at his own thought, "What are you guys whispering about?" Xander entered the conversation, "Just discussing on how to save your soul." Chrome said which made Sai snicker.

"Really now? What the heck are you talking about?" Xander asked looking rather worried, "You know...your plans to go to Akihabara and buy some 'research' materials." Chrome responded with a smirk, "Haha~ What do you mean?" Xander acted innocently, "Don't you play games with me, I know you well and all the plans you made the moment you mentioned Akihabara to me back then." Chrome stated which gave Xander a lump in his throat, "Okay...point made, so stop have some restraint man." Xander pleaded.

"Sure." Chrome grinned which made Xander worry even more to the point he gave up the conversation, "Can we just go, please?" Xander pleaded as he walked away, "Sure." Chrome said again as he walked off, "So which class are you in anyways?" Xander went back and asked, "Oh! I forgot to tell you we're in Class I-B." Harold said which was to Xander's surprise, "Wait! Really?!" Xander exclaimed happily, "Even you too Hazaki-san?" Xander asked, "Yeah." Is all she said, "Then let's go then! This is gonna be great!" He exclaimed as he marched in front of the three who reluctantly followed.

Soon they were all seated in there respective tables in class, Chrome, Xander and Kuki sat upfront, Harold and Sai were seating near the corridor, Kyūshima was at the back talking to some girl with bluish hair while Luna and Neko sat behind the two idiots. The room was slightly noisy but suddenly became quiet the moment the classroom door slid opened, even Chrome was startled by the sudden change in noise.

A humanoid block of cement entered the room, it was Cementoss. He walked towards the table and fixed his eyes on everyone and took a deep breath. "Good morning everyone! I'm Cementoss and I will be your homeroom teacher from now on." He greeted everyone with what seemed to be a smile, "Good morning too sir!" Everyone stood up, bowed and took a seat at the same time which impressed Chrome, "Wow...everyone is well-behaved and disciplined here not to mention respectful." Chrome thought delight.

"Now before we do something interesting, let us introduce ourselves first to everyone." Cementoss suggested as he began calling his students one by one. There were 19 students in total with 10 boys and 9 girls, 12 Japanese and 7 Foreigners. "Now that everyone's known each other, grab your track suits and head out afterwards." Cementoss ordered.

* * *

 **(Know your Hero: Ken Ishiyama is also known as Cementoss, he is a Pro Hero that teaches Modern Literature at U.A High School. Cementoss is often a serious, yet pleasant individual. He is also very careful of the well-being of others. His Quirk is "Cement" which allows him to control the cement around him as he pleases. He appears to be a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair that is tied into a ponytail. His eyes are generally closed and his lips are pulled upwards. His body shape is evenly blocky all around. His hero costume consists of a sleeveless brown suit that includes yellow stripes, shorts, and an elongated collar. He also sports grey shoes with yellow soles.)**

* * *

Everyone met Cementoss outside who was waiting patiently for their arrival. "Ah, it seems everyone has arrived. Okay now let me start..." He coughed as the students began to listen, "First of all, why are we here?" He asked as a girl raised her hand to answer, "We are here in U.A, a prestigious and well-known school famed for its courses and graduates in order to become a hero. A highly in demand job that is serious, yet rewarding." Luna explained flawlessly, "I think I heard that explanation before already..." Chrome pondered as he looked at Luna who seemed to notice his stare and immediately looked away with a huff, "She's such a tsundere that it's funny." Chrome snickered at the thought.

"Correct! Being a hero is admirable and dangerous at the same time. A hero must always be ready to overcome the obstacles in front of him." He agreed to the answer, "Just like All Might would say, Plus Ultra!" Gomu Yokorobi stated with glee which made the other students laugh in agreement, "Haha~ yes he would say that. But that's exactly the reason you're out here. Today I shall test your limits and hopefully by the end of this school year you will go beyond it." He announced.

"So what kind of test is this, sir?" Darwin Edison asked, "Well...think of it as a Fitness Test where you are allowed to use your Quirks, so get ready." Cementoss said, "ALRIGHT! Time to get dirty!" Jack Mundy shouted powerfully, "Let's do our best, Luna-chan!" Neko Asurito encouraged her friend, "Of course I will! I would be ashamed if I didn't prove myself." Luna boasted, "It's not a game by the way, this test is just to see our current level." Chrome said as he began stretching, "I know that! It's common knowledge to give your all, right Neko-chan?" Luna said as her friend nodded in agreement.

"You do you pumpkin, I'm taking this easy." Chrome said which annoyed Luna, "So you're saying you're still not taking this seriously?" She asked, "What?! I don't feel like doing it anyways, plus what happened to that look of yours a while ago." Chrome stated which redirected Luna's eyes away from him, "Whatever! Let's go Neko-chan." She declared as her friend followed along, Chrome watching them leave.

"You're putting pressure on the guy." Neko told her friend who seemed slightly annoyed, "I just don't like people who take being a hero for granted." She declared, "C'mon! Don't think like that I'm sure he has his reasons." Neko reassures her, "Plus you two seem to hit it off pretty well, you sure you don't just have a crush on him or something?" She added which made Luna flustered, "What are you talking about?! I would never..." She stopped and looked at Chrome who was doing squats, "Never say never! Now let's finish that test." Neko began pushing Luna towards the first test, "Hey! No pushing!"

"Okay! The test consist of 8 different parts: 50-meter dash, Grip Strength, Standing Long Jump, Repeated side steps, Ball Throw, Sit-ups, Seated toe-touch, and a Long distance run. I will be recording your scores so let us begin." Cementoss announced.

 **Test 1: 50-meter Dash**

"First up! Donovan, Chrome and Mundy, Jack." Cementoss announced as the two approached the track, "Ready, mate?" Jack asked Chrome, "Roight, mate." Chrome replied in a surprisingly accurate Australian accent, this amused the gigantic student, "3,2,1, Go!" Cementoss shouted. Jack immediately curled up into a ball and rolled really fast to the end while Chrome stood there yawning. "Hey why isn't he moving?" Kagami, Seki asked the crowd, "Just wait." Xander smiled. Jack was nearly crossed first when Chrome appeared out of nowhere at the finish line.

"3 seconds." A machine placed at the end announced the time, "5.2 seconds." It announced when Jack rolled passed. "Whoa! That's major quick!" Nejire, Hadō stated excitedly, "Amazing! He didn't even move a muscle." Seki added, "Jack even got a head start." Harold said, "Next is Asurito-san and Hazaki-san, begin!" Cementoss announced. Sai transformed into a werewolf and began running as Neko followed behind her. "5.0 seconds, 5.1 second." It announced respectively.

"So close!" Neko snapped her finger, "But hey you're pretty fast too, aren't you?" She asked, "Same, I'm as fast as a wolf so...Yeah." Sai replied, "That was amazing Neko-chan!" Luna congratulated her, "Hehe~ praise me more!" Neko declared, "You nearly outran a wolf! That was great!" Luna hugged her feline friend, "Nya~" Neko purred.

"Yokorobi-san, Crux-san get ready!" Cementoss announced, "Seems like its our turn now." Gomu smiled making Xander blush, "Y-yeah..." Xander muttered, "Let's have fun! We start at the same time." Gomu suggested as Xander agreed, "Go!" they heard the teacher as Gomu grabbed the ground and pulled her self back with her arms really stretched out, she looks to her side and sees Xander doing the same thing. Both of hem let go and flung at the same time, the two flew through the air and landed at the goal safely. "3.7 seconds." The machine announced.

"You surprised me there!" Gomu stated, "Well...I didn't mean to." Xander said, "We're you copying me or did we think of the same thing?" Gomu asked, "Umm...maybe both?" Xander replied as she laughed at his response, "You're funny, do you know that?" Gomu patted him on the back, "No, not really but I appreciate your compliment." Xander said as she calmed down a bit, "Anyways, fun to know we have quite similar a Quirks cause it makes the competition more fun." Gomu stated, "Guess that's true..." Xander muttered, "Anyways, Nice to meet you Crux-san!" Gomu extended her hand, "Yeah same to you." Xander replied as he shook her hand.

 **Test 2: Grip strength**

"Now...let's see if my hard work has paid off." Jack thought as he gripped the tester tightly, "Alright! Now that's what I'm talking mate, 150.4 kg!" He exclaimed in delight, "Hold on...are you for real?!" Darwin exclaimed as he looked at Kyūshima's results, "Nice! I scored a 175.6 this is great!" Kyūshima announced with skin the colour of metal, "I think...I need more training." Jack thought in disbelief.

 **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

"Okay...that should do it!" Darwin exclaimed as he dragged Kyūshima at the end of the track, "Hey...Edison-san what exactly am I supposed to do?" Kyūshima asked, "You can turn to metal right?" Darwin asked, "I can do more than metal." Kyūshima said, "Great! Now can you turn to metal, just for a minute please?" Darwin pleaded, "O-okay? Just give me a second." She touched her bracelet and turned to steel, "Woah! That's amazing, you're just the one I need!" Darwin exclaimed as Kyūshima became flustered.

"Hey! No flirting you guys!"Mirio Tōgata teased, "That's not cool, honestly..." Amajiki Tamaki muttered, "Come now! Leave them be guys." Nejire Hado exclaimed as she slapped the two in the back, "Anyways, please continue!" She added, "Okay then...time to start!" Darwin stated as he went to the starting line, "Here I go!" He stated as his body turned metallic and began to float, "Wait are you a magnet?" Kyūshima asked, "Yep! So here I come." He jumped and immediately used his Quirk to pull him towards Kyūshima's metal body.

"Hey! W-Wait! How are you going to stop?" She asked as Darwin got closer, "Oh...I haven't thought about that..." He replied, "WHAT?!" Is all she could say before the crash landing. Upon impact both fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' which caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked towards the origin of the sound and saw Darwin and Kyūshima rather attached to each other, looking real awkward as they were in hugging. Kuki heard the crash and arrived to see what situation her sister was in.

"Hey! Get of me!" Kyūshima demanded as she tried to pull away from Darwin, "I can't, I'm stuck!" Darwin stated, "Then return back to normal!" She exclaimed, "Oh yeah, I forgot..." He laughed as he returned back to normal which allowed the two to separate, "Kyū-chan! Are you alright?" Kuki asked, "I'm fine sis! Don't worry." She reassured her, "Are you sure?" Her sister asked again, "Honestly! You worry too much." She said.

"And you!" Kuki pointed at Darwin, "What were you even thinking?!" She added, "Well...I just thought she could help me, you know?" Darwin scratched the back of his head, "You should be more careful, honestly think before you act." Kuki scolded, "Look, I'm sorry okay." He apologised, " But hey, it was rather fun!" He added, "Some people..." Kuki sighed as her sister got up, "Well I gotta say though, you surprised me there with your Quirk!" She stated with a smile.

"But how did you know my Quirk in the first place?" Kyūshima asked, "Well, I did see you use it today. So I thought maybe you could help me out, we could be a like a team or something." Darwin explained, "Wow, I didn't expect you think of something like that. But your idea seems pretty interesting though, being a team sound great!" She stated, "Right? My Quirk and yours would be a great combo!" He exclaimed, "By the way your name's Edison, Darwin right?" She asked, "Yeah? Why?" He asked, "Well I'm Akasuki, Kyūshima. Let's be friends Edison-san!" She extended her hand, "Sure thing, Akasuki-san." He shook her hand, "And here I thought she was in trouble..." Kuki sighed in disbelief but seemed rather happy for her sister.

 **Test 4: Repeated Side Steps**

"This seems fun!" Nejire exclaimed as she got to her place, "Good luck!" Mirio cheered, "Y-Yeah..." Amajiki muttered in encouragement, "Aww...thanks you guys. Now that I've been cheered on, it's time to get this on!" She exclaimed. From her right hand gust came out pushing her to the right but immediately same happened to the left hand pushing her the other way. This made her move side ways really fast as waves pushed her from side to side. "Done!" She declared after she finished.

 **Test 5: Ball throw**

"Haruko, Yosoru it's your turn." Cementoss called out, "I'm ready sir!" Yosoru stated happily as she went to her post, "Hey, Jack don't you think she's rather cute?" Darwin whispered, "What does that have to do with Ball throwing?" Jack replied, "Come on man!" He groaned, "I'm more curious on how she will throw to get a high score when she looks so frail." Jack muttered.

"Okay here I go." She threw the ball weakly, "Well there it is..." Jack muttered, "Time for a boost!" She stated as the wind picked up and hurled the ball higher, "2500.0 meters." Cementoss said, "Woah! But she threw like super weak." Darwin exclaimed, "Never underestimate the weather!" She giggled and skipped away, "I knew, girls these days are formidable beings." Jack shuddered, "Honestly man, What is going on with you?" Darwin asked Jack who seemed a bit determined.

 **Test 6: Sit-ups**

"Hehehe!" Xander laughed, Finally! I will beat my terrible score in this exercise. No longer will my score be below average, I will receive redemption." Xander declared, "Hey Chrome...is he okay?" Kuki asked who seemed rather worried, "He's fine...just a little overjoyed that he be able to get a better score in sit-ups now that he can use his Quirk." Chrome explained, "Why? Was he that bad at sit-ups?" She asked, "Well is getting only 10 out of 50 in physical activities bad to you?" He said, "Wait! He's that terrible in physical exercises?!" Kuki blurted out, "Yep, now if you'll excuse me I better start myself." Chrome said.

 **Test 7: Seated toe-touch**

"I guess this test doesn't need the use of a Quirk." Chrome thought as he saw everyone doing it normally, "Longer! Longer! Longer!" Nejire cheered louder which caught Chrome's attention, "What the?!" Chrome blurted out as he saw his friend stretching out to reach his leg that is pretty stretched out as well, "Umm...Mr. Cementoss is this alright with you?" Chrome approached his teacher for reassurance, "Well...he did ask for permission to do this..." Cementoss muttered, "Plus he's not the only one doing it!" Gomu declared as she was doing the same thing as Xander, "Even you too Yokorobi-san?" Chrome sighed as he saw what Japan has done to his friend.

"Go Further Beyond! Plus Ultra!" Xander declared as he reached his limit, "You done screaming?" Chrome asked his exhausted friend who nodded, "You really got the will power, mate!" Jack stated, "Thanks for the compliment." Xander muttered, "Honestly man, both you and Yokorobi-san over there surprised me with all that stretching." Darwin exclaimed, "Well we do rather have the same Quirks, so it's a competition." Gomu declared, "Seems like Xander now likes to attract attention." Chrome thought.

"Hey Chrome, help me up would you?" Xander asked his friend, "What if I don't?" Chrome replied, "Then I'll do it myself." Xander sighed as he tried to get up, "C'mon let's go, we have one more test." Chrome pulled Xander up, "I think you're a bit of a tsun yourself." the chubby one of the two said making the thinner one laugh, "I can never beat her at that."

"Okay is everyone done?" Cementoss asked, "Yes Sir!" Everyone replied, "We are going out for the final test, everyone!" Cementoss announced as he headed out followed by his students.

 **Test 8: Long-distance Run**

"Everyone this is the final stretch." Cementoss announced as some students laughed upon hearing the word stretch, "Get ready to run a long distance, so go to your places and we'll get this started." Cementoss ordered his students to go to their respective places. When everyone was ready Cementoss gave the signal and they all began running as fast and steady as they can.

And after everyone crossed the line, they took the time to rest as Cementoss checked all of their results, "Whoo!... I'm so... Out of... Shape!" Chrome exclaimed as he placed his palms on on each of his bent knee panting, Xander's condition was even worse as he looked like he was about to throw up, "Not so great now, huh?" Luna said as she was slightly winded but not that much, "Oh keep your ego to yourself, princess." But before Luna could even say anything they heard Cementoss calling out to them, presenting how well they did on a screen, Some not liking the results while others seem satisfied and might be even proud.

* * *

The rest of the morning were just introductions done by the U.A teachers in order to get to know their students better and also declare their requirement for the semester. Time passed by and it was already lunch, the bell soon rung and every student were headed for the Lunch-Rush's Cafeteria for some affordable gourmet food.

Lunch time currently is very peaceful, everybody eating lunch together with their buddies, however when Neko lead Luna to a table near Chrome's... Well, all hell broke loose once both of them locked eyes with one another, "Tsun-tsun hime-sama!" Chrome exclaimed in a tone that magically annoyed Luna but sounded normal to everybody else, "Who are you calling tsun-tsun?!"

The face-off did not escalate any further than that to the relief of some of the students, the rest just find it amusing. The rest of the day continued with nothing major happening but on the second day, their homeroom teacher; Cementoss sent his students to the changing room to wear their hero costumes to which after doing so would meet up at Ground Gamma, where the Entrance exam was held. Once they were there, they saw their teacher waiting for them at the entrance/exit of Ground Gamma, "Good you're all here, let's begin."

"Heroes must be flexible at all situations. Do not take the word seriously." the Cement Quirk user stated looking at the Elastic Quirk user, "They must be able to work together with other heroes who are in the immediate vicinity. Not all heroes nearby will have Quirks beneficial to yours and not all of the villain's Quirk will be ineffective against yours."

"With that, the only rules you all need to know is that you will be teamed up or not into pairs of two either as heroes or as villains and defeat the opposing pair, the heroes shall do everything they can to stop the villain and the latter shall do the same, also the villains will be given two minutes of prep time. And no lethal attacks, if I sense any I will immediately stop the fight. Aside from that, anything goes." to which received a few chorus of their own affirmation. A few not liking the risk of teaming up with somebody they dislike. Cementoss then showed two ballot boxes to them, one was colored white and the other black.

"First fight shall be, Porter-san and Crux-san as the heroes and..." Cementoss trailed off as he picked up two more pieces of paper to reveal, "Evangelia-san and Akasuki, Kuki-san as the villains." a jovial laughter can be heard accompanied by clapping, "Good luck, Xander you're gonna need it!" it belonged to none other than the Warp Quirk user, "What?!" Luna exclaimed as she bit a part of her handkerchief and pulled down with her hands, "Are you alright Lulu-chan?" Neko, her cat-like friend asks, worry in her tone, "Don't call me that in public!"

"Hey, Xander where are you?" Chrome asked as he looked around for his chubby friend, "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm here." Chrome looked to where that echoey voice came from, "What." is the only thing that came out of his mouth as he saw a very rustic diving suit, the one that looks so heavy, "Um... I'm not gonna judge." he finished, "I don't want to hear that from you. Where'd you even get that design from?" Xander replied back looking at the Warp Quirk user's outfit, "Oh this? I took inspiration from one of the games I played. Assassin's Pact. I think it perfectly suits me with the type of hero I'm gonna be." he said as he dusts off the black piece of clothing highlighting the neon green accents, he then adjusted the leather armbands and ankle bands to see if it was fitted perfectly or not, "You're gonna be a killer?!"

By instincts Chrome's left hand shot towards the back of his best friends head and smacked it hard to which a loud gonging sounded around, "Ow! Pssssshhhh!" the Warp Quirk user exclaimed as he held his left hand, who was red from all the blood rushing through it, Xander on the other hand looks like he's still experiencing the ringing. Nejire, finding this 'slap-stick' like scenario amusing by evident of her giggling, "Okay, villain team, you have a minute to prepare. Go!" Cementoss said as he took a whistle from his pocket and blows on it sharply, "What was I about to say about him again? Oh well~."

* * *

"You seem disappointed, Evangelia-chan." Kuki stated as she held a capsule the same size as her palm and filled it with gas of unknown purpose, "What made you say that?" Luna said as she looks around the building they were in. Kuki's hero suit consists of a lab coat designed to be more protective and durable and underneath it seems to be a bandoleer containing capsules of varying size, and underneath the bandoleer is a close fit t-shirt and jeans, "Well, you're frowning and seems irritable when you talk."

"Is it about Donovan-san?" she looked towards the taller girl, Luna was wearing a white-hooded archer outfit with gold accents and combat boots of similar color scheme who looked even more irritated about hearing the name, "I just want to vent my anger on him!" Luna replied as the shorter girl tilted her head in confusion, "I find it weird that he seems aggressive when you're the topic. I talked to him and seems to be more carefree and reserved. Are there any history between you two?" Kuki asked as Luna pondered on it then grew a tick-mark remembering what happened, "Aside from appearing in front of me out of nowhere, no, we don't."

"Ah well, that's good and all but we need to discuss about our Quirks. Get a better idea on what we can do." the lab coat wearing girl said, "That's a great idea, I'll start. My quirk is called **Celestial Light** and it allows me to absorb sunlight and fire it in a material form." Luna explained as Kuki thought about it, "So you're quirk allows you to turn sunlight into a weapon?" she then said trying to clarify, "Basically, yes."

"Okay, my quirk is **Gas** , it allows me to form any type of gas as long as I know the chemical composition, temperature it needs to be in gaseous form, and pressure." the shorter girl finished explaining as Luna nodded, "So you're filling those containers with knock out gas, I presume?" Luna said as Kuki nodded, "Indeed, let's hurry up and place more of this around." Kuki continued as they try their best to lay more of the capsules all around in a span of a minute while discussing of their plans."

"One minute has ended, hero team, deploy at once!" Cementoss announced through speakers as Xander and his teammate began running as fast as they could, "We've already introduced each other but we haven't discussed about our Quirks." his partner said as the **Adaptive Slime** Quirk user looked in acknowledgement, "I forgot, Paulo-san." he replied, "Well my Quirk is Roulette, where I have six Sub-Quirks which get's randomly chosen through a medium-sized roulette wheel that appears behind my head."

"Wow, that's cool! Well anyways, my Quirk allows me to turn myself into a slime-like substance but requires me to keep myself hydrated." the retro-diving suit wearing student explained to the combat-oriented gambler suit wearing student. They then saw a flash of light and an arrow made of solid light struck against Xander's torso just below the rib, a blow with the intent to incapacitate, "Oh this is bad, here I go!" Paulo said as a he activated his quirk, the roulette wheel started spinning for a few seconds until it stops.

"Fire! Oh, yeah, man!" his hands lit on fire and then shot it towards where the shooter came from, "I didn't expect them to have long range attacks." Luna said to herself dodging the attack, and with a bit of a frown as she didn't expect this at all, the frown then turned upside-down, "But this makes the plan even more viable." she said as she retreated from the rooftop she was on, "Are you alright, Xander?" Paulo went towards his partner who got his bearings back, "Y-yeah... That hurts so badly... So that's what happens when I hit Chrome there..."

"Anyways, let's form a plan before chasing after Luna." Xander stated as the **Roulette** Quirk user nodded, "With you there, man."

* * *

"Which team do you think is gonna win, hm?" Yosoru said, who was wearing white and green tights and, adorned on her head were goggles and keeping her feet away from the ground were all-terrain oriented boots, "Yeah, I wonder that as well, you two! Since you two are close to one of them respectively, who do you think is gonna win?" Hado said who got right up in front of Chrome and Neko who looked rather alarm at how invasive she was, "Can you move back a bit before I bite you?" Neko politely asked as her cat ears moved from forward position to a backward posture and hair tail lowered and curved upwards at the end.

"I better do what she says, I've seen street cats in my home country before and I'm fairly certain she's gonna attack." Chrome added as Hado did so but kept her curious face on, "Anyways, I have full confidence Luna-chan is gonna win!" And with a complete 180, Neko reverted back to her cheery and cheeky self, "What about you, Donovan-san?" Hado asked as she let her gaze linger on the Warp Quirk user who pondered a bit, _"I really don't have to be serious in answering her."_

"I don't know, I know for a fact I'll win against Luna though. Hehehe!" he chuckled as he readies something in his pocket, "What do you mean by that?" Hado asked as the **Warp** Quirk user realized his mistake, "Oh noh."

* * *

"Why did you even design your costume to be that heavy?" Paulo asked as he looked slightly at the back, seeing the Adaptive Slime Quirk user struggling to keep up, "I-it... Looks, cool! And... Helps with my... Dehydration problem." he answered to which got a nod from the Jamaican teenager, "So you decided to increase your strength instead of your lack-luster speed? That's very smart of you!" he said to which caught off-guard Xander, "Uh... Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Anyways, do you know of Akasuki-san's Quirk?" Xander decided to change the topic, "No, not really." came the quick reply, "We should slow down then, wait... There they are!" the chase then began as the hero team ran after the villain team. Though with Paulo and mostly Xander's mediocre speed found this quite a challenge, "They went into that building!" Paulo said as he was caught up in the moment, "Paulo, wait! It might be a trap!" the chubby student called out to his teammate but were to no avail fell on deaf ears, "I got a bad feeling about this..."

Xander said as he followed suit, once he arrived he heard the sound of fighting and saw his teammate doing his utmost best to dodge the projectiles made of physical light, "I need some help, Xander!" he called out as he returns the 'friendly' gestures of objects with one of his own, which was now an element of air sending gusts of wind to the opposing side, "We're winning this, you're trapped in this building!" Paulo announced which made Luna smirk, she then took out a gas mask and put it on her face, "Boys are such idiots."

She then looked at Xander who just stood still, confusing the girl but nonetheless shot at the walking tin-can. The light arrow hit it's mark but no reaction from the teenager, the 'window' of the helmet then opened slowly, when it was fully open something cyan shot out of it and headed straight towards the Celestial Light Quirk user, "You said you were slow!" Paulo exclaimed as his teammate was moving fairly fast in his slime form, "E-ew!" Luna saw the cyan slime and shuddered remembering something and began firing as fast as possible at Xander.

The arrows would have hit its mark where it not for it to just phase through it, "What the?! It acts like flowing water! καθαρότητα μου!" Luna exclaimed, using her native language at the end out of sheer habit, "Help me out, Akasuki,san!" she request as the girl appeared from one of the columns and threw a breakable capsule at Xander, the container phased through but the contents were left hanging in the air as the Adaptive Slime Quirk user rushed towards Luna.

He finally reached his target and immobilized her with his slimey body, "H-help!" Luna was about to burst into tears as she was helpless, "Don't struggle, I've already captured you." she heard as a derpy looking face appeared on the slime, "Gah!" the teenage girl could only squirm even further, "W-w-wait! What's with the sizzling?" she asked as she tried to look down and to her horror her clothes were dissolving, "Y-y-you pervert!" Luna trashed about even further and Xander decided to look, only for his derpy looking eyes to widen as he saw what was happening to her.

* * *

"That is so terrible of Crux-san." Akasuki, Kyushima said as the girls nodded as well, the guys however were indifferent, "Stop looking!" the girl all said as they scolded the boys, even Cementoss was at a lost of words, "I'll have to reprimand Crux-san for such distasteful actions." he managed to say, "Bwahahahaha!" Chrome started laughing as he started slapping his knee, "I knew one day Xander would develop acidity from his Quirk! Bwahahahahaha!" he continued laughing as the entire class even the teacher's interest were piqued.

"What do you mean by that, Donovan-san?" Cementoss asked as the **Warp** Quirk user continued laughing, after a few more moments he calmed down and wiped a tear out of his eye, "Well, Xander's Quirk correlates to his body and it's homeostasis, if he's acidic and I am fairly ONE HUNDRED PERCENT CERTAIN!" he shouted the last four words, "That he is, would cause his slime to be acidic." he finished explaining as everyone in the class was deep in thought. Taking this chance he took a quick photo of the battle and kept his cellphone hidden away just as fast."Hehehe~ for blackmailing purposes." Chrome smirked, looking at all the images he could use.

* * *

"Unhand me at once you pervert!" Luna demanded, struggling to break free from the slime user, "I'm sorry but I can't, I have to do this in order to restrain you." Xander replied, disturbed about the situation. "Akasuki-san, run and proceed to Plan B." Luna shouted, receiving a nod of agreement from her teammate. Kuki immediately grabbed something from her coat and threw it down, in an instant smoke came out and covered the hero teams vision which allowed her to escape. Xander signaled Paulo to follow her and told him he'll catch up.

As Paulo left, Xander took hold of the villain catching tape Cementoss had given them in order to restrain Luna and consider her captured. "Sorry Luna, don't hate me for this." Xander apologized, tied her up and went to catch up with Paulo. It was the rule of the exercise to capture the villain with the tape but with the given circumstance, it seemed rather indecent. Xander went and got into his hero suit and made and dash for it, not much impressive with his speed though. "You are so dead when this exercise is over!" Luna shouted loud enough for Xander to hear, her voice echoing throughout the corridor.

" _I'm really sorry!_ " Xander thought as he caught up with Paulo, "Hey! Did you get her?" He asked his partner who suddenly dropped. "Paulo, you okay? What happened?" He asked, looking around the area, "Be careful…of the bombs." Paulo manage to mutter before he passed out. "Hey! Stay with me, dude. Don't pass out on me yet we still got a mission to do." Xander held him closely like some kind of comrade who had died in a war movie. He then laid him down gently on the floor and as if on cue Kuki appeared from a corner. "I see that your partner is knocked out, all according to plan." Kuki smiled as she pushed her glasses upwards.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, "Nothing much, I just incapacitated him." Kuki explained. "Give it up! Your offense is gone and your projectiles phase through me, surrender now before you are to receive the same fate as your partner." He declared confidently, though his last remark made Kuki shudder at the thought of her clothes dissolving, "W-well, I guess I'll just have to avoid the predicament and take you out immediately." She said sternly with a calm expression. She reached in for something in her coat but was delayed when Xander sent a punch towards her. " _Be careful…of the bombs._ " Xander remembered his partner's last words which is why he tried to prevent his enemy from grabbing a bomb.

"Hmph! I won't let you." He said as he retracted his punch back again, "Get ready for a flurry, I'm not giving you time to grab your bombs." He said as he readied himself for his attack, " _He's good at close and medium range combat, better retreat and bring him to the designated area._ " She thought and ran away quickly, "Hey! Where are you going?! Get back here!" Xander demanded as he chased after her, doing his best to keep up. " _I'll have to tire him out a bit, with his suit on he's quite defensive and my gas can't get through him but it takes quite a lot of energy for him to move in that heavy duty armor of his. Once he decides to get out of his suit is when I will attack._ " She thought carefully as she watched Xander running after her.

"Man, this is hard. But I need to get closer before actually attacking her." He muttered, gasping for his breath, "What's wrong, Xander? Having trouble catching up?" She asked, smiling in his direction. " _Damn, she's taking advantage of my weakness in stamina._ " He thought, "Let's make this interesting." She announced which made Xander worried. While running she pulled out some kind of device that looked like a joystick from her coat and pressed the center button. Soon after she had clicked the button, everything around Xander detonated as if he we're in a mine field. The blast sent him flying through the hall and then he crashed landed on the floor, just a few meters away from his target.

"What the heck was that?!" He called out, rather terrified, "Just some bombs Luna and I planted." She replied. "Did you plan to kill both of us?!" Xander exclaimed as he stood up, shakily, "Well…it was supposed to be a last resort but I guess plans don't go the way they should all the time." She sighed. "Got anymore plans?" he asked, "Does a surprise attack count?" she smiled, holding the detonator. "Uh-oh…" he muttered as the ground below him blew, covering the area in black smoke and a crater in the floor.

* * *

"That was a dangerous move! I'll have to reprimand her later." Cementoss exclaimed as he watched the screen, "That was one heck of a blast, don't you think Jack?" Darwin stated to the Australian who stood there quietly, " _Women are terrifying._ " He thought. "Sis, wasn't that a bit of overkill?" Kyushima asked her sister through the screen, as if she could hear her, "Is Crux-san, okay?" Gomu pondered as she watched the screen almost covered in smoke, "What do you think, Chrome?" she asked the Warp user who didn't seem a bit bothered (or does he not care).

"He's fine. I'm more worried of Akasuki-san over there." Chrome replied as the screen began to clear up revealing a huge crater in the ground, "WHOAAA!" Hado exclaimed excitedly at the sight of the damage, "That's one huge hole she created." Mirio stated. "Ah, that's what she said~!" Chrome responded to Mirio's unintentional innuendo, "Pfft! Hahahaha!" Darwin laughed in amusement to Chrome's reply, "Honestly! Some boys…" Neko sighed in disbelief. After that everyone soon focused on the screen again as some action began to occur once more.

* * *

"Did I do it?" Kuki asked herself out loud, looking at the crater, "I think you may have over done it a little." A familiar voice said from behind her. "What the?!" Was all she could muster to say before her mouth was muffled, "Mmph!" She exclaimed, struggling break free. "It's pointless. Now I'll just wrap this tape around you to ensure the capture." Xander said as his slime body coiled around Kuki with the tape, "I guess we have practically won." He sighed as he was about to fasten it properly when Kuki made a last resort.

Kuki began struggling so fast that Xander couldn't fasten it properly therefore he stopped and looked at his 'pitiful' enemy. This was when gas gushed out of her mask and hit Xander in the face quite accurately. "Hey! What did you do?" Xander said as he began to lose consciousness, "I blew some strong sleeping gas into your face, you'll be asleep soon enough." She explained as Xander's grip on her weakened. "Nice effort but I wouldn't to lose on our first combat exercise." Kuki stated as Xander slipped of her with the tape still intact, "I guess I'll take this off then…" She sighed but before she could free herself, an arm reached behind her. Xander was fighting the gas's effects and managed to fasten the tape enough for her to be considered captured. "No way!" Kuki exclaimed in shock as Xander fell into a deep slumber. "Draw." Xander muttered in his sleep.

* * *

"Both teams have been incapacitated in the match, therefore the result is a draw." Cementoss spoke through the microphone. "Did you see that?" Hado exclaimed, bouncing up and down, "Yeah! That was quite the turn of events, right Tamaki?" Mirio said, pumped up from the match, "They're…amazing, I guess." Tamaki muttered. "Who knew sis had that kind of thing on her face." Kyushima stated, "Xander was quite surprising, pulling his last string when we thought the enemy won." Jack said delightfully. Cementoss watched as his students began even more excited as usual due to an excellent first match, "Seems like I'll have quite an interesting class this time." He muttered with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **DC Chroma: Hello, hello guys and gals! It's been a long time truly though it's my fault mostly from procrastination... Well it's rather difficult considering recently that I prefer to be more... Active per se, to which I mean is that I need to be overly stimulated, such as the fighting games or even the type of game like Osu. As such I take responsibility for any problems you may have about the story, until I become more inclined to stopping from procrastinating that is. Anyways to those that read this, thank you very and if you want to tell us of what you think just leave a review or PM us, either through this account or the other ones. Also have you noticed the different writing styles? Well it's up to you on who you think does which one.**

 **Xanderush305: ...**

 **DC Chroma: and Christ Almighty, the ending point is such a disaster, you can see four line breaks in just one screen... It hurts my eyes! The irony is that I'm the only one out of the two of us knows how to add this line breaks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own My Hero Academia and some of the characters mentioned in this story, all rights go to the creators.

DC Chroma: We're constantly improving the writing style for each chapter, so I do hope you'll bear with some of 'unfortunate' writing styles Xanderush305 or I would make. For whatever goddamn reason, the formats such as Bold and Italic reset every other save... Well I hope the writing is good enough to know...

Guidelines:

Bold: Narrative, Moves, Abilities

Italic: Thoughts, Story narratives, Dreams, Flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 3: Encountering a New Classmate

Chrome stood there watching in the control room while Xander's battle unfolded before him, nothing impressive though. He watched him as they clashed within the building, captured Luna and unintentionally dissolved her clothes (to which he took great pleasure of in getting some dirt), chased Kuki down and stepped into a mine field and of course that part where he managed to turn the match into a draw rather than a loss. He smirked at the thought of what Xander did to turn the tables and at the thought of his blackmailing plans in the future. The match made everyone seem to be on edge and excited about their own matches causing a bit of a ruckus in the room. Chrome on the other hand seemed to be troubled as a sigh left his mouth as he inhaled a bit loudly through his nostrils.

After the unconscious students were brought to the infirmary, Chrome decided to ask permission from Cementoss to visit his friend. His permission was approved so he headed straight for the infirmary. Despite stating that he was visiting a friend, Chome had other plans in mind. Though he knows that Xander is perfectly fine, he decided to go to someone who was 'somewhat' disgraced by his friend. After a while, he reached the infirmary where Recovery Girl was giving free healing smooches to the injured.

Chrome found her ways a bit odd and fascinating since the old lady can stretch her lips quite far. Chrome pondered on his thought about it when Recovery Girl noticed him standing by the door entrance in a thinking-like pose. "Is there something the matter?" She asked him which caught Chrome off guard, "Oh! Sorry for the intrusion, Recovery Girl but I was just visiting a friend of mine." Chrome replied as he scanned the room. "Well, go ahead if you're looking for Crux-san he's by the window and still unconscious. If it's Evangelia-san and Akasuki-san then there right next to each other, just across Crux-san." She explained, "Thank you now if you'll excuse me." He said as he walked towards Luna's area where a white curtain was covering the bed space (for privacy reasons).

He opened the curtain and saw the princes glaring at him, like a tiger who's found its prey (or it could be the other way around), "Good lord, you were expecting me?" Luna looked like a feral cat but the look lost its' effect thanks to her teary eyes. Chrome looked at her straight in the eyes which she responded by looking away. "No eye contact, huh?" He sighed and entered, "Why should I?" She retorted, puffing out her cheeks. "Why should 'eye'?" He looked at her in amusement, "Good one!" He smiled and closed the curtains behind him. "What are you up to?" She asked him, still not looking, "Are you here to make fun of me? Go ahead, see if I care!" She declared, rather furious.

"Look I mean no harm, I just want to make things clear that I'm not holding anything against you." He told her sincerely as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "As a sign of good will, I'll delete this images of you rather than using it for my... Own agenda." He stated, deleting the photo. "Why do you have that?! And what are you seriously planning?!" she asked, looking mad and embarrassed to the extent she shouted. This startled Recovery Girl which caused her to approach the two and tell them to be quiet, they bowed in response.

"Look I'll say it one more time. I mean no harm so let's just get along, okay?" He smiled sincerely, "Honestly! I don't get you at all, you're weird, rude, annoying and to top all that mischievous." She stated. "Go on, go on. Tell me something else I don't know." He nodded in agreement, "But despite all that, looking at you now I guess you're somehow a…n-nice guy." She sighed. "It seems you're having trouble adding the word nice to describe me. Well I guess Chrome and nice don't really mix well. Even one of the authors is having a problem typing it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I'll be taking my leave now." He said and waved good-bye before opening the curtains, "Mean no harm, huh?" She muttered. "Oh! I forgot to tell you something." He returned, startling poor Luna, "What is it?" She asked rather nervously. "Go easy on him." He pleaded and smiled, "On who?" She asked. "You already know him. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you so forgive him, will ya?" He smiled then left the room, "Does he mean…Xander?" She muttered, remembering what had happened, "I wonder…if I should?" She pondered on the thought of forgiving the slime user.

* * *

Chrome soon arrived just in time for the second match to start. Through the monitor Chrome watched as his classmates displayed their unique Quirks, amazing strategies and cool costumes. Looking at him, Chrome didn't seem like he was paying attention (typical Chrome) but he was actually trying his best to understand everyone's Quirks.

He watched as Kyushima touched her bracelet and turned into a "Shining Diamond", blocking Mofu's grenades which he transformed from stone rubbles nearby with a flurry of punches screaming "C'mon!". He laughed madly as he saw Harold's clumsy T-Rex form stumble from Gomu's improvised tripwire which is her arms. He got surprised when he saw Tamaki's fingers turn into octopus tentacles that lashed at Seki's defense which she retaliated with a punch that knocked Tamaki backwards, the most surprising part being Seki drooling and blushing. "Huh? She's a masochist?! Hm... Now that I think about it, it's quite a perfect Quirk for her nature." He thought.

He observed carefully how Neko and Sai's battle would turn out, a clash between two wild beasts, both fighting literally tooth and nail and paired with a lot of jumping and running. He focused real hard when Tetsuya sneaked up behind Darwin and strangled him, causing Chrome to whistle. Nejire fought Yosoru head on as a battle of winds began, energy waves gushed out from Nejire's hands as it nullified Yosoru's wind blast, "They're breaking winds." He thought during the fight. After their battle, Chrome took a deep breath and sighed once more as he headed towards the battlefield, remembering what happened during the pair off he looked rather disappointed.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Chrome muttered as he remembered what Cementoss had told him during the pairing, "I apologize Donovan-san, but it seems that due to the uneven number of students in our class, you'll have to perform a 2 versus 1 battle." He sighed looking out the window of the building. Chrome was appointed a villain in this match while his opponents were to be Mirio and Jack who were the hero team. "Villain team, five minute preparation has begun." Cementoss voice echoed through the speakers, "Let's see what I can do with my available resources." A devious grin appeared on his face.

"Begin!" Cementoss voice announced as the hero team entered the building, looking rather cautious. "Will he be okay?" Yosoru asked her new found friend, "Probably, I mean Mirio-san did tell me that he was strong." Nejire replied. "Hey Napode-san, weren't you friends with Donovan-san back in your home country?" Kuki approached Harold who was talking with Sai, "Huh? Well yes." He replied, surprised. "Do you think he will be alright? I mean he is fighting a two versus one battle." She said, looking rather worried, "Well…I wouldn't say I'm an expert on Chrome but I could say that he has his ways. After all he managed to beat five of his bullies before at the same time." Harold winced, remembering what had happened. "Five bullies?! Wow! That's amazing!" Nejire exclaimed, "That couldn't be true, right?" Yosoru shuddered as she looked at the monitor. Harold just shrugged and did the same.

From the monitor, the Hero team can clearly be seen cautiously approaching the door. "I'll open it, I can block any ambush with my shell in case it happens." Jack whispered to Mirio who nodded in response, "Three, two, one…now!" He broke the door open and sent it flying across the hall, "I wouldn't call that a stealthy approach…" Mirio awkwardly laughed as he scanned the hall for signs of Chrome, "Nothing." He said as both of them walked in. "I guess he isn't here." Jack muttered as he went through the door, "Ugh, of course it was you." A voice said from above him, "What the?!" Jack blurted out in surprise.

Chrome held himself up on the wall's corner like a spider and looked down on Jack with a 'How's it going?' look on his face. Before Jack could react to him, Chrome dropped down and did a drop kick on his hard head. Despite the shell blocking his direct attack, he was able to cause Jack to see stars. Chrome then jumped off him and landed, rubbing his foot saying "Man, that hurts!". Mirio ran straight in to see what had happened and was surprised to see Chrome and a dazed Jack. "I never expected you to attack this early." Mirio smiled and assumed a combat position, "Well, I was hoping you would come in first but I guess an armadillo would do instead." He scratched his scalp, looking disappointed.

"So, what now?" He asked Mirio with a smile, "I assume you would attack but it seems your team mate is in need of assistance." Mirio looked distressed due to his partner's condition and the fact his enemy is taunting him. "I'll leave you to regroup first. I don't want to fight someone who can't. After all, even a villain has standards." Chrome said as he turned around, "See you in a while." He waved before disappearing into thin air. "I guess he's going along with Villain act." Mirio sighed and aided Jack who seemed less dizzy now, "What happened?" Jack asked, rubbing his head. "You were ambushed by Chrome." Mirio said, "Oh right, I nearly forgot. So, where is he now? Did you beat him?" Jack stood up and dusted himself as he looked around the perimeter, "Uhh…no, but we will soon defeat him." Mirio reassured him with a smile. They both ventured into the building, more carefully than before.

"Where could he be?" Mirio asked, walking down the hall, "Don't know, mate." Jack replied with a worried smile. "He could be anywhere." Mirio muttered, "Maybe he's in one of these rooms." Jack said. "Good idea! Let me check this time." Mirio suggested which his partner agreed to, "Okay! I trust you, mate." Jack said as Mirio phased through one of the doors. Looking around the room, it was empty or so he thought. Chrome appeared in front of him with a mischievous smile and pointed upwards then disappeared. Mirio looked up and muttered, "Oh no…". Jack was startled by the sound of water coming from the other side of the door Mirio entered. Mirio then came out with his head all drenched from water.

"What happened to you?!" Jack asked, Mirio shook his head "I got splashed by water.", "Explain." Jack told his partner who told him what had happened, "That Chrome, pulling pranks at a time like this." Jack sighed and face palmed. "I see you've been refreshed, Togata-san." Chrome remarked as he stood a few meters away from his classmates, "Quite the prankster, aren't you?" Mirio laughed. "So I assume you've decided to fight us head on." Jack stated as Chrome chuckled, making the duo cautious, "Eh, I wouldn't say that for sure but you do you." Chrome replied as he grabbed his 'Arnis' from his back.

"Get ready to get trampled!" Jack shouted and rolled towards Chrome, "What are you a bull? I call bull crap!" He said as he teleported behind the rolling ball of a creature. "You should really learn to hit your target." He announced as Jack stopped in his path, "Great idea!" Mirio declared, kicking Chrome in the side which sent him flying into a wall. "I felt flies land harder on me than that." Chrome smiled, "Now this is should be interesting!" He shouted in delight, "C'mon! Is that all you got?" He taunted them. Both Mirio and Jack looked at each other and nodded, "We've got more for you if you want." Mirio said, "But don't go crying to us later." Jack teased, "Is that so? Prove it!" Chrome signaled them with both hands.

There was a moment of silence before all hell went loose. Jack made the first move and charged towards him with arms spread open, looking like one of those amusement park mascots that offer free hugs. He approached him, with motives to block his path but suddenly used his tail to perform a low sweep. "A feint? I've seen my mother do better and she does a lot of fainting." Chrome stated as he jumped over it, dodging the attack. "Nice try, mate!" He said in midair, "Forgetting someone?" Mirio asked him from behind and winded up punch. His punch targeted the head but Chrome ducked and smacked his hands away with his arnis while performing a barrel roll in midair.

"My grandma can swing better than you!" Chrome mocked and teleported a few feet behind the enemy, "No? Prove me wrong!" He taunted them which they responded accordingly. Both his enemies charged straight for him and wasn't aware of the tripwire they triggered. It was too late when they realized that they triggered a trap. From above the hero team, a bunch of debris came falling down on them. Jack blocked all the debris with his hard exterior as Mirio hid under him. "Better watch your step next time, okay?" Chrome reminded them and warped away.

"Hey get back here!" Jack demanded, readying himself for another attack, "Wait! Mundy-san calm down. This might be another trap, we better be careful." Mirio stopped his teammate who sighed in annoyance. "Then what should we do? We can't just sit here and wait until the timer runs out." Jack said, "We follow him but with precaution, don't go rolling out without a plan." Mirio stated as Jack nodded in approval. "Let's go then." Mirio said, moving through the same path as Chrome.

They walked and searched for any sign of Chrome for at least half a minute until they heard suspicious sounds coming from a room, "Wait, Mundy-san!" Mirio whispered to his teammate which the taller teenager realizes immediately, "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Thr-"

They both then heard a door open behind them and saw Chrome holding a bunch of materials while looking at them with a blank expression. The Warp quirk user then closed the door gently, "Hey wait a minute!" Mundy exclaimed as he bashes through the door to find a room with the walls filled to the brim with pictures and photos of gravure idols posing seductively. Both members of the hero team were stunned and managed to find themselves in the middle of the room, Chrome nowhere to be found.

"What are these supposed to do?" Mirio asked looking around the room, "Don't know, mate. But I kinda like this." Jack replied, face slightly red. While the Heroes we're 'mesmerized' by the photos posted in the room, everyone in the observation area was surprised to see all them 'interesting' photos Chrome set-up. "What the?!" Cementoss exclaimed, "Hey! Hey! Where did he get those? What do you think, Asurito-san" Nejire asked the girl next to her like some curious kindergartner.

"I don't know…" Neko responded, surprised of the scene on the monitor, "I wonder if he got it beforehand? Or maybe he found them there? Or perhaps he warped out of the school and bought some? I want to ask him!" Nejire continued rattling questions regarding her curiosity. As Nejire kept spewing out questions, the entire class noticed something or someone behind the hero team, standing by the doorway. That person began to creep up on both them.

"Still what is the purpose of this?" Mirio asked, "What are you looking at by the way?" Chrome said behind them, startling both of the guys. "Did you happen to see a ghost or something?" Chrome asked, looking behind him, "What are you planning here?!" Jack asked him, looking red. "Before that, are you red due to anger or due to being embarrassed?" Chrome smirked, causing Jack to flinch, "Mundy-san! Calm down, can't you see he's trying to aggravate you?!" Mirio declared, "Are you sure about that?" Chrome smiled, "I'm just asking you kindly? What's so wrong about that?" The Warp Quirk user said, frowning.

"Ever since we started this training session you have been getting on my nerves, mate!" Jack exclaimed furiously, "Whoa there buddy! I didn't mean to get on your nerves. Just think of it as a handicap, I mean this is a 2v1 and I'm not combat efficient." Chrome explained, "Though I can understand your predicament, being humiliated like this, so let's 'cut' to the chase." He added as he cut the air near him. Both heroes stood on guard awaiting for something to happen and soon enough the ceiling collapsed on both of them, again.

"You think this little trick will stop us again?!" Jack roared as he blocked all the debris with his Quirk, "You really are full of tricks." Mirio said, phasing through the debris as he charged for the enemy. "Ohoho! And you keep on saying to be careful." Chrome then took a fighting stance, "You're going down!" Mirio declared with a smile on his face, "Are you sure about that?" Chrome replied.

When Mirio was in range, Chrome swung his 'arnis' at him but he immediately phased through it. Mirio counter-attacked with his left hook but it was blocked by the Warp user's weapon. Our hero then looked back towards his partner who was surprisingly still within the debris landslide with the rocks piling up next to him. Out of nowhere Chrome low kicked Mirio causing him to fall on his back. Chrome immediately went for an abdominal attack and smacked his weapon into Mirio's abdomen, causing him to spit blood and curl up in pain.

"I guess that's one down." Chrome muttered as he looked at the slightly injured Mirio then turned to Jack who was covered in a pile of rubble which too much for him to handle, "Finally I'm able to relax." He sighed in relief of the thought that he can now finally take things easy. Cementoss was about to announce that Chrome had won but he and the class noticed that Mirio began to rise slowly yet carefully. Though with only at least 3 minutes left on the clock he wondered what they could possibly do. Suddenly Chrome felt a terrible shock from behind him, looking from behind he saw that the fallen has risen once more.

Chrome staggered from the blow and was trying to regain his balance but his foe took the initiative and low kicked him, causing him to land face down on the floor. Mirio tried to punch him when he fell but the prankster rolled to the left and got up, breathing heavily. Chrome was running out of stamina while Mirio still had quite a lot, the tides we're turning within the 2 minutes left on the timer.

Everyone in class was on the edge of their seats as they watched the final moments unfold. Without hesitation Mirio rushed towards Chrome though he knew his enemy would try to dodge his attack. An idea came up quickly as he charged and when he was at point blank range he reached out his hand to poke Chrome's eyes.

"Blinder Touch Eyeball Crusher!" He yelled as his hand phased through his enemy's head. Immediately he pulled out his hand and delivered a swift blow to his guts. "Mundy-san, do it now!" Mirio called out to his partner who broke from his rubble prison and slammed Chrome flat at the wall. The Warp user staggered and fell to the ground, the hero team looked at each other and nodded in approval that their enemy has been defeated. Just in the nick of time, there was just only a minute left so the guys walked back to get the capture tape that flew off them in the ruckus.

The next occurrence surprised everyone watching and it all happened in the blink of an eye. On the screen it showed the two heroes walking back but as soon as they were a few feet away they heard a shout of fury, "Putangina!" and suddenly fell on their fronts, Chrome standing behind them holding his 'arnis' in each hand as both the heroes were knocked out in one blow by Chrome so with the remaining time that expired; Cementoss announced that the villain team won.

Everyone in the room cheered from the intensity of the battle. Chrome then collapsed on the floor as well and the paramedics brought them all to the infirmary. After that, Cementoss reviewed the results to everyone and they were told to change back into their school uniform and to wait in their class. Upon entering the class they saw that Luna and Kuki were already seated in their respective places as they awaited everyone else, though signs of Xander's presence in the class cannot be found. Soon the class was chatting away as they talked about all about their fights with one another especially about Xander and Chrome's fights but mostly about Xander's evil against the girls especially the victim, Luna.

Meanwhile Xander woke up in the infirmary due to continuous sneezing, "Uhh…I think people are talking about me and I don't like it." And during the fit of sneezing Chrome woke up as well, "Holy Shiitake! Viruses!" He screamed and covered his face with the bed's blanket. "Quiet down you two!" Recovery Girl shouted, "Sshhhh!" Chrome replied causing the head nurse to pull away the curtains and pinch Chrome on the arm, "OWW!" The obnoxious one yelped.

"That hurt, I thought my skin would come off." Chrome said in a pitiful tone, "Stop whining! I barely hurt you." The old lady pointed out then sighed. "You sure are a handful…" She added before pulling away the curtain next to him, "I think it's time you two left the infirmary and went back to your class." She told Xander who was wiping his nose.

"Where are the others?" Chrome asked as he looked around the room, "They left a while ago. Their injuries weren't major anyways so they left as soon as their energy was back." Recovery Girl explained, "But in both of your cases, you Donovan-san ran out of stamina while Crux-san over there lost plenty of body fluid." She added. "Gladly, none of you got any major problems like fatigue or extreme dehydration, so next time both of you be more careful." The head nurse reminded them while the two blinked upon hearing a sudden lecture.

"Anyways, hurry up and get changed already. Especially you Crux-san, Cementoss wants to speak with you in the Faculty room." She told them both, "Yes." They replied and got out of their beds and went to change. Soon they were both changed into their school uniform and were about to leave when Recovery Girl called out to them. Both teens approached her where they were given kiddy candies one on each hand then one of them left thinking "I feel like a kid…" and walked their separate ways.

Chrome went back to class in order to wait for the bell and upon opening the class door he was greeted by the class… warmly? "Huh? Is this some sort of prank?" Chrome thought to himself. A bunch of his classmates were waiting to talk to him ever since the last training exercise. Nejire, Kyushima, Kuki, Darwin, Harold, even Mirio and Jack came up to him.

"Chrome! Your fight was amazing!" Darwin exclaimed excitedly, "Yeah, yeah! Tell me how'd you set up all your traps or maybe how'd you collect all the materials also what were those weapons you used to fight, they looked like wooden sticks." Nejire babbled on with her curiosity skyrocketing. "Honestly…when will you ever learn to stop being a tease?" Harold sighed, "Hey, nice work back there though you could have been less brutal…" Kuki suggested, "What are you talking about sis? That fight was the most intense I've seen! It was amazing!" Kyushima declared joyfully.

"Uhhh…" Was all he could muster say due to the barrage of comments, "Thanks… I guess?" He finally said with a forced smile. "Guess you're not used to this much attention, mate." Jack approached him, smirking, "Hey there Jack, you feeling okay?" Chrome asked him. "I'm physically fine, mentally disturbed thanks to you." He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Xander got used to it and now his plenty immune to it." Chrome reassured him. "No wonder that guy hangs around you without blowing his mind." Jack said, "Well, he does get irritated sometimes but he easily forgives." The Warp user said, smiling.

"Donovan-san! Looks like you finally came back." Mirio called out to him, looking enthusiastic, "Oho! Togata-san you really made things quite difficult back there." Chrome said making Mirio chuckle too. "Well it was difficult since you were rather slippery but thanks to you I learned a new move I could use in battle." Mirio stated with a smile, "Good for you! I just hope I don't fight you again." Chrome said. "Why?" Mirio asked him, "You're quite strong, honestly. In a one on one battle against you, I would definitely lose since you have more power and stamina over me." Chrome explained to him which caught him off guard.

"Really?! You think I'm strong?" Mirio asked rather happy, "Yeah I mean if you had more control over your Quirk then perhaps you would have won." Chrome replied making Mirio really happy, "I don't know why you're so happy but okay, glad to help." Chrome said as he went towards his seat and sat down to rest. Though he could not because people tend to keep bugging him but then he noticed that Luna wasn't in her seat.

"Wondering where she is?" Neko approached him, "A little…" He replied, "Want me to tell you?" She asked with a smile, "Nah. I probably know where she went to anyways." He replied. "Really?" She asked, "Yep! Though I'm worried about what will happen…" He sighed, worriedly. "Knowing her, she probably won't let this slide easily. Though any girl wouldn't…" She sighed as well, "I just hope she doesn't go overboard." He told her.

"What do you mean?" The cat asked as she tilted her head, "You see, unlike me who doesn't worry about much, Xander gets easily eaten away by his conscience. He tends to worry about little things with a great deal of guilt so if it's something rather big then you can already guess what might happen." Chrome explained, enlightening the cat girl. "So you're saying that Crux-san gets very emotional when eaten by guilt." Neko said, "Precisely, especially about the decisions he had made." Chrome added.

"In other words, the hor- err, I mean the scene we saw during the exercise wasn't intentional of him?" She asked, "His motive was to restrain but not melt away her clothes. He probably didn't realize that he was acidic today or ever." Chrome explained, "Did you hear that girls?" Neko asked a group of girls behind Chrome, "What are you talking about?" Chrome asked her and looked to see that there was definitely a group of girls from their class behind him. "Ummm… May I help you?" He asked the group awkwardly, "Is what you said really true about him?" Haruko asked him directly regarding his friend. "So you want to know the truth?" He asked them which they replied with a nod, "Very well then…" He sighed.

"Let me make this simple, okay?" The Warp user told them, "He had no intention of harming Evangelia-san's purity or dignity. That is just how his Quirk works and sometimes he tends to forget he is acidic." He explained. After his explanation the group of girls went silent and looked at each other then began laughing, this got him thinking, "Wait you all thought he might be a hidden sex offender?!" he immediately shouted out of surprise which made all the girls quite down once more, rather embarrassed about the comment, "I was right?!"

"Yeesh! And here I thought my first impression on Luna was bad." he thought but then something else stuck to his head, "You all thought that I'm one as well?!" he exclaimed to the girls, some started whistling and avoiding eye contact while the rest started blushing out of embarrassment for getting caught red-handed again

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Luna!" she immediately heard the oh-so familiar and annoying voice once she got out of the door of the staff's room, along with Xander, "What are you doing here? And why are you being so familiar with me?" she asked with a cold tone, "Don't be like that, we're friends now, right? So you don't have to be cold all the time." Chrome said as he looked at her then to his best friend, his smile lessening seeing his chubby pal, "How about this, princess? We'll discuss about this another time?"

"Hmph! Suit yourself." she replied as she walked away, "Hey there, Xander old buddy, old pal. How's the talk with sensei?" he decided to start a conversation as he ushered Xander to follow along, "I-i-it went better than I hoped..." the Adaptive Slime user replied as he saw his best friend nod twice, "That's good then." he added but checked on Xander's mood, gloomy, he smacked the bottom of his left fist to the palm of his right hand, "Hey, how about we visit that bookstore I discovered the other day?"

"I want to go home." he replied which made Chrome click his teeth, "Come on pal, you said you wanted to buy some manga right? So come on, this our chance. I'll just ask permission from até Marie. Speaking of which..."

"Até Marie!" the Warp user said, catching the buxom bunny's attention, "What is it, Chrome-kun?" she said once she was in talking range, "Xander and I are gonna go to a bookstore, you can go home ahead of us." he answered as Marie looked at him then to her little brother who she found has quite a deep frown, even if she is an airhead at times she knows already what's happening and what's about to happen, "I see, well you both better stay out of trouble!" she stated with a smile, glad that her little brother found a great friend. Marie then made her way back home, mouthing out thank you to which Chrome just nodded. They were then left alone.

"I wanna go home!" Xander stated as he tried resisting his best buddy who tried dragging him, "Boy, if you don't move your fat ass this instant, I'll spread that picture of yours." the thinner one of the two said trying to scare him from going, "Go ahead." this made Chrome swear through his head at 120 words-per-minute, he scratched his head soon afterwards as he sighed, "Being depressed ain't gonna help your stupid ass, and you honestly think acting like this would only affect you?" he said then immediately went and slap his chubby friend in a blink of an eye, the sound of ringing went throughout Xander's ears.

"Guess again! You're making me try so hard to cheer you up, your sister would most probably try and do so as well and if she fails she would start her descend to depression after you. You want your sister to go through that? Just because you can't stay positive and learn from your own mistakes? Or the fact that you're not thinking that you're not the only one who did something wrong? It's also Luna's fault that she didn't make her clothes acid-proof, which in of itself is ironic considering the things she says about heroes being 'professionals that risk their lives for the safety and well-being of others'."

"How is that related to what she says about professional heroes?" Xander finally spoke after the shock of being slapped so suddenly and hearing his best friend rant so passionately, "Professional heroes and boy scouts are pretty similar, they're always prepared. Well that's what I think of when it comes to licensed heroes." Chrome answered then went back to his tirade, "You bloody dragged me to attend this school saying you want to be a hero but gets easily depressed?! Good Lord, the moment you become one and some scandal involving you happened, you'll be depressed, shut yourself at home, eating whatever the fuck you can get your hands on?!"

"If you can't tell where I'm heading at, let me simplify it for you..." the Warp Quirk user went closer looking at the Adaptive Slime Quirk user straight in the eyes, "Professional heroes has to deal with social media along with their jobs and life. So if you just lie down after being scolded as a student, what the bloody fuck would happen when you're out there as a hero? Heroes are most exposed to being ridiculed and slandered, if you want to continue helping, then you need to have skin thicker than Mt. Lady during her debut!"

The off-handed comment made the chubby one of the two to snicker, then go into a full-blown laughter this in turn made Chrome smile giggling a bit as he waited for his best friend to calm down, after a few seconds or so Xander settled in giggling himself, "Now come on, let's go check on that bookstore." the Warp Quirk user said as he ushered for his best buddy to come along.

* * *

"Woah!" Xander exclaimed, looking dumb-founded by the glory of the store they're in, books, booklets, magazines, manga, and even random merchandises all displayed in neat and in organized fashion, "Don't just stand there in front of the entrance, you'll bother other customers wanting to get in and out." Chrome warned his friend as a devious smile appeared on his face, "That's what she said, hah! How's it feel now?" Xander said in a victorious tone, "Eh..." the thinner of the two intellectually said as he looks over himself, "Was I supposed to feel something?"

"Urgh..." the Adaptive Slime Quirk rebutted with an equally intellectual response, "W-whatever! Onwards!" he quickly shook his head then immediately marched forward, Chrome following along as they went deeper into the store, "Hey, Xander, let's go to the horror section." the Warp Quirk user suggested and wasn't disappointed with the reaction as Xander immediately went faster, away from mentioned section, "Heh." he sped up as well, he then noticed a sign and immediately stopped to read it, "Mystery." he then looked to where Xander rounding into an aisle, his gaze lingered as he memorizes how far it was then went into the aforementioned section.

"There we go, the Fantasy section." the Adaptive Slime Quirk user said to himself mostly as he looked for any signs of his best friend to find not a single trace of him, "Jeez, he must have went somewhere... Oh." his thoughts halted immediately upon seeing a little girl trying to reach for a book on one of the shelves, he found it cute that she would even try and jump up trying to get the book she was interested in. He noticed she had purple hair reached only to her neck and bangs covering her forehead, he even noticed the Japanese hair clip stuck on the side of her hair.

He then noticed the clothes to see she was wearing a purple kimono to match with her hair and he could hear the distinct sound of wood hitting tiles to which he concluded she was wearing wooden sandals. Being someone with a good-guy syndrome, he decided to help her out, "Here you go." he said as he took the book and offered it to her and noticing her violet eyes from her stoic face, he was soon entranced by it. He truly just wanted to look away but can't, "Thank you." he heard the girl say which snapped him out of his trance, "Ah, hehehe, no problem!"

The girl for the most part just stood their, observing the newcomer, "My classmates told me to never trust guys..." she thought mostly to herself as she continued to figure out why he helped her, "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Crux, Xander." the bigger one decided to introduce himself, "Setsuko, Tsuhgi." the girl did so as well, "Setsuko? I think I heard of that name before..." Xander pondered a little bit until he decided to just befriend her, "Setsuko-san, nice to meet you!"

He tried and gave her a smile, but it ended up looking forced as it started constantly twitching, however this got a reaction from Tsuhgi as she placed a hand to her mouth accidentally letting a few snickers. This brought out a genuine smile from him. They continued enjoying the atmosphere they both managed make an awkward introduction into an enjoyable one until Xander finally decided to look for any mythological fantasy books, "What are you looking for?" Tsuhgi asked as she tries to look over the metaphorical shoulders, "Oh, um... Fantasy books about mythologies."

"Oh? Interested about other deities?" she continued to probe, "Yeah, it's really interesting!" the thicker one of the two decided to rant on about the different mythologies as Tsuhgi continued to listen intently with a ghost of a smile plastered on her lips, "Hands in the air, kiddos!" they then heard a high pitch voice as they both look at the owner of the voice, they saw a very small fellow standing only about 2 feet a small yet long lizard extending from behind him, wearing all black along with a ski mask, pointing a gun, comically larger than himself.

"Get behind me, Setsuko-san." Xander whispered as he lead her behind him, "I said hands in the air!" the robber said as he brandished the gun towards them. The Adaptive Slime Quirk user began thinking of ways to try and deal with the thug. He then decided to try something as he immediately went and shielded Tsuhgi from the thug, his back facing the small individual, "Please trust me on this, Tsuhgi-san." he whispered trying to calm down the flailing girl, she then narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the boy who just pinned her to the ground. She gasped in suddenly realization as she calmed down.

"Huh? Doing things like that in front of me?!" the diminutive robber exclaimed in anger as he rushed towards the two, ready to slam the butt of the gun on Xander's back, "Huh?!" the butt of the gun reached the back of bigger student and it felt like slowly deflating a balloon and in a blink of an eye blue gel-like slime easily and quickly encased the pocket-sized thug, "I'll have to knock you out now." is what the restrained dwarf heard as he blacked out, "Setsuko-san, are you alright?"

The gel-like slime then went back to the clothes lying down on the girl as it slowly inflated back up until Xander was back to normal, "Y-yeah. thank you, Crux-san but there are probably more of them." she stated as the hefty of the two got a serious look on his face, "Let's go, you'll be safer with me." he stated as he offered his hand and Tsuhgi looked at it, not knowing what to do. Xander realized what he did and now it became an endless loop of Tsuhgi alternating between retracting her hand or trying to reach out for his.

Same goes for Xander as he began to either pull back or offer it again, "Oh there you are, found a book yet?" they then heard a voice both recognizing it, "Chrome?!" Xander exclaimed, "It's dangerous right now, there are some robbers!" he exclaimed as Chrome just had this blank look, "I just went and bought this book from the cashier just a few moments ago." he said as he held a plastic bag with the definable shape of a book inside, "Oh, there's only one of them..."

* * *

He watched as his best friend sighed from what he could guess was relief, he then looked behind him to see a girl wearing a kimono and oddly enough was looking at him with familiarity, "Oh, who's this?" he decided to ask, see if anything rings a bell, "Oh, yeah, this is Setsuko, Tsuhgi." Xander introduced him to her as he smiled, "Ah, pleasure to meet you, I'm Donovan, Chrome." he introduced himself to which Tsuhgi nodded in acknowledgement, "By the way, have we met before? Because you're looking at me like you know me somehow."

"Ah... Well... I remembered a voice and accent similar to yours when I went into a cafe yesterday." she answered as he raised an eyebrow in realization, "I knew I wasn't full blown crazy when I heard snickering back then." he thought as a tick marked grew on his forehead as he heard Xander say, "We'll you're voice is pretty unique even by our world's current standard"

He ignored the jab and decided to talk more with Tsuhgi, "So you found me really funny, huh? Those bodyguards of yours were so terrified of your uncontrollable laughter." he said with a grin as Tsuhgi looked as stoic as ever, "Indeed." she said, "How old are you?" he asked which made the stout one to flinch knowing the first rule when talking to a girl, never ask for their real age, "What are you doing, Chrome?!" he thought rather terrified at the moment but the girl decided to stare at the tactless individual known as Chrome who just waited for a response to which he was denied off, he then shrugged, "I can tell you're at least three to four years younger than us." he thought.

"Anyways since Setsuko-san is here, I wanted to show both of you this book about this hobo being the greatest sleuth of his time solving seemingly impossible crimes." Chrome began as he held the book in his hand, the back facing the two, "Huh? What's it called?" Tsuhgi asked first, interested. Xander as well considering their inquisitive gazes, "Sherlock Holmeless." Chrome deadpanned as he turned the front page to them, both realizing what he said and began laughing though Tsuhgi's was more tamed than Xander's.

Deciding to let them have their moment, Chrome went over to the downed thug, "So you were apart of that gang, huh?" he then grabbed the runt by the tail and dragged all the way to the cashier where several similarly dressed individuals were knocked out and tied by Kamui Wood's Quirk, "Man, I could kiss Lady Luck full on the lips right now." he thought as he looked at a poster with several emergency numbers written on it with All Might giving a thumbs up and a charismatic and shining smile, Chrome then looked to the approaching professional hero.

"That was very keen of you to call for the police." Kamui Wood said as he noticed the U.A student dragging another one of the criminals, "Yeah, you could say I didn't want to get in trouble." he said as he handed another one to the professional hero, "I see anyways thank you for your help." Kamui said one more time as he left the store dragging along the bounded robbers.

"Now, Mr. Cashier person..." he said once the door closed, "Would their be any chance for a good discount on the next three purchases?" he then smiled as charmingly as possible, "Because I still want to buy one more book." the cashier then looked irritated, "What?! No!"

"Oh?" a devious smile formed on his lips, making look like a demon.

* * *

"We had such great deals for the books we bought!" Xander said happily as he and Chrome were heading back to school the next day, the latter reading another book about Greece, "Hm? Yeah, lucky us." he said nonchalantly as he refused to divert his eyes from the book, "Oh, we're already here." he added as he closed the book and stored it in his bag. He then took out the book 'Sherlock Holmeless' and began reading it as they passed through U.A's gate. They were then greeted from behind by an overwhelmingly cheery, Hado, Nejire, "Crux-san, Donovan-san!"

Xander just waved to her as Chrome greeted her, "Good morning." without looking away from his book. Nejire just took the disrespectful greeting as she walked backwards ahead of the two, "Hey, hey, Chrome! Where did you get those posters of those gravure idols? Hm? Hm?" she asked getting closer to the latter, "Hm? Oh those, I found them hidden somewhere." he answered as the Wave Motion Quirk user's mouth formed on 'O' in understanding, "Oh, I also heard that we're gonna get a new classmate!"

The piece of information piqued both of the guys' attention as they looked attentively at Nejire, even Chrome as he took his eyes away from the book, "I also heard they were sent here two years in advance! Which means they're still in their second year of middle school!"

"Oh, a genius?" Chrome said, rather interested if the grin wasn't anything to go by, "Oh wow... I feel inferior right now." Xander said as he sunk back to depression, "Um... Crux-san?" Nejire looked rather worried about her classmate, "Give him a few minutes. He has inferiority issues."

"I think he got it thanks to you." Nejire bluntly stated as the glasses wearing student just shrugged, "Who knows." They reached their classroom and decided to wait for the class to start, "Luna-chan, isn't this too early even for you?" Chrome said as he was trying to sleep but felt like a laser drill was trying to burrow into his back, "Hmph." he heard her reply which made him lose his will to go back to sleep, "Hey have you heard that we're gonna have a new classmate?" he said as he twists his head enough to see the Celestial Light Quirk user from the edge of his vision, "What?! Really?!"

"!" The sleepy looking student suddenly managed to wake up fully, due to the Feline Quirk user to suddenly appear and loudly exclaim near his ears. With practiced ease, Chrome suddenly shouted in a weird slightly high pitched tone which caught the cat girl off-guard and even jumped a bit farther away, "Hahaha!" he suddenly started laughing which made Neko feel very annoyed, she then looked at her best friend, Luna, to see that she had a smug grin with a condescending aura that says 'Told you so'.

"I hate to say this Lu-chan but you are right, he is annoying!" she said, "Lu-chan?"

"Oh no..." both Neko and Luna thought in dread as they looked at Chrome, who knows what would he do when he figured out the Celestial Light Quirk user's nickname, "Huh... That's cute."

"Huh?!" both girls thought as well as they just looked at Chrome who started staring at the blackboard absentmindedly, the bell then rung as homeroom began, "Good morning, class. Today we'll have a new a classmate, she came from her second year in middle school and I do hope you help her feel more comfortable with her stay at U.A. Okay you may come in!"

As soon the cue was given by Cementoss, the door slid open as a tiny individual stepped into the class. Looking at her, both Xander and Chrome realized who she was and looked at each other. She then walked towards the front where she turned to face everyone with a blank expression, "Setsuko, Tsuhgi. Pleased to meet you all." She greeted then bowed afterwards as a sign of respect and formality. "Huh?!" Was their initial reaction after her greeting.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Xanderush305: Umm... Hi everyone! It's me Xander, speaking to you in an awkward way. Well, honestly I really don't know what to say right now since Chrome is usually the one to make the Author's Note so I'll just say what's on my mind. Currently, things are going slow for the story since the both of us are busy with the upcoming graduation as we are about to enter college. Though I can say that the story is still going smoothly as planned and will continue on. We would also greatly appreciate if any of you viewers would so kindly tell us your opinions on the story 'cause that would be great.

Chromeanxiety: Will make your speech a bit quieter? I am watching your sport over here!

Xanderush305: What do you mean by "your sport"?

Chromeanxiety: You know, Sumo Wrestling.

Xanderush305: What makes you think I won't end you?!

Chromeanxiety: Hahaha!

Xanderush305: Anyways, thanks for reading guys. Please continue supporting both us and have a pleasant day to you all!

Chromeanxiety: Finally!


End file.
